The Legend of Zelda: Eternity of Shadows
by Koelker12
Summary: To serve his master, a dark disciple seeks to silence the wielders of the Triforce who exiled his beloved teacher to the Dark Realm forever. Wielding the Master Sword once more, Link must gather a host of allies if he is to save Hyrule from this new evil
1. Black Morning

**UPDATE! 7/4/2010. **

**I am an idiot and left out an entire chapter I had typed up that is supposed to be in between chapters 15 and 16. Wow. It has now been inserted and should clear up any confusion for anyone actually following this story. Sorry. Also cleared up a couple things in chapter 1 regarding how Link got Epona as a child and why Navi is still with him. I promise when this is done it will bridge directly to Majora's Mask and be able to fit within the canonical context.**

CHAPTER 1

-BLACK MORNING-

In the land of Hyrule on the blackest of nights, an ominous storm had blown in from the eastern mountains. The downpour soaked the ground in minutes, penetrating the soil and turning the land into what seemed like a single endless lake of mud. Lightning soon conquered the sky, streaking across the clouds in a spectacular display. But in the southern reaches of Hyrule's fields, a lone cloaked figure crept along the foot of a towering cliff seeking any form of shelter from the rain and tempests.

He was drenched from head to toe and had caught a terrible fever from the cold, damp air. But he continued on, desperate to escape the attacking rain and complete his mission of utmost importance.

He gazed ahead into the gray haze and spotted a small cave, merely a small crack in the wall, but saw it fit for the situation. He tightened the brooch of his cloak, suddenly remembering the moment he had found the treasure and discovered its importance. The blood red ruby in its center glistened brightly, defying the dark night.

He had started for the cave when. . ._CRASH!._ A bolt of lighting struck the cliff above with a sound like that of a massive cracking whip. The assaulted outcropping of rock above the man could not withstand the blow and began to crumble away.

The figure looked up in horror and his hood fell back, revealing a round, bald head, with bushy white eyebrows and a large crooked nose. He quickly tore off his cloak trying to save the brooch that meant more to him than his own life. He was barely able to toss it before the mass of boulders came falling upon him. The poor soul was now lost to the world, and the brooch, so important to the old man, sunk into the muck.

* * *

Link awoke from a long and troubled sleep, full of nightmares from the long since dead Ganon and his alter ego Ganondorf. Although that had happened many months ago, the villain's hideous figure still haunted him whenever he closed his eyes.

He sat up and rubbed away the exhaustion from his face, then squinted through his messy hair into the bright morning light. It hadn't been a choice without pause or the occasional regret, but he had decided it was best to return the Master Sword to its pedestal and for him to return to his own rightful place in time. Seven years of his life would have been too high a price for him to live the life of a Hero, loved by the people forever remembered in history. Many would have chosen differently, but Link was more or less content returning home to the village of the Kokiri. This was where he was meant to be. No one had any memory of him ever leaving, but the Great Deku Tree had still passed on and Saria was no longer present in the village. When she took her place as the Forest Sage it was as though she had been erased from the world completely. Link still hoped that they would one day meet again.

Casting his memories aside momentarily, he walked out onto his small front balcony and looked down upon the village.

Everything was glazed in a reddish tint, giving the forest a warm feel after the long cold rain that had been lasting forever for him. He walked back into his room, the only room, and opened his trunk. He pushed aside his sword and shield, the only two items he could not part with from his quest, then grabbed his small boots and slipped them on.

He went back outside on the balcony and slid down the ladder leading up to his home. There was a soft plop as he landed and he brushed himself off as he turned toward his beloved horse, Epona. He had spent much of his first few months after returning saving up a handsome amount of rupees with which he made a visit to Lon Lon Ranch and purchased her off Talon, while promising Malon he would take care of her as well. She was now grazing on a small patch of lush grass near the base of a tree. He didn't make her wear a saddle anymore, and she seemed to take a liking to it. He jumped up onto her back and together they rode off on the same aimless journey they did every morning.

He looked up at the orange clouds and felt that all was well in the world, when suddenly a thought occurred to him. _Where the heck is Navi?_

He turned Epona around and galloped back the way they had come. After returning the Master Sword, Link and Navi had initially parted ways. Although they had formed a great friendship, Link was not a true Kokiri and therefore never meant to have a fairy companion like the others in the village. But upon discovering that the Deku Tree remained dead and that the other unpaired fairies of the forest were nowhere to be found she decided to return to Link and remain his friend, much to his happiness.

Once back at his house, he jumped down to the dew-sprinkled grass and crawled up the ladder. He inspected the room quite thoroughly, checking all of her usual napping spots but found no sign of the little blue fairy.

_Thump_.

Link spun around to look at the door. Navi bounced in from around the corner and swirled around Link's head.

"How did such a lazy boy ever save Hyrule?", she snapped.

Link frowned at her.

"I woke up early and heard a bunch of people talking outside, so I went to take a look. There was some old man dressed in a brown cloak asking if anyone had seen another person like him pass through the area".

Link gave her a questioning look.

"He left in a hurry after nobody helped him".

Link walked back outside and down the ladder toward Epona, who was once again happily nibbling at the same clod of grass. He jumped up onto her back and rode towards the huge hollowed log leading towards Hyrule Field, with Navi closely following.

The morning air was fresh and crisp, and Epona whinnied happily.

"Link! Wait for me", called Navi.

They entered the hollow log and disappeared into the darkness. A few moments later, light began to show the exit and they reentered the morning sunlight. Link looked upon the wooden bridge that spanned a small portion of the Lost Woods.

Memories flooded his head of the time when he received his ocarina from Saria.

He remembered the box it was held in, under his bed. He rode on, leaving the memory back on the bridge.

As he entered and then exited the second log passage, he came upon a brown cloaked man sitting against the dead twisting tree that loomed over the entrance to Hyrule Field. As Link approached, the old man looked up.

"That's him!", shouted Navi, who had just caught up, and was out of breath.

"Hello there" said the old man, grabbing Link's attention from Navi.

The man stood and brushed some dust from his cloak. He then approached Link with his hand held out in greetings. Link took his hand with a strong grip and shook.

"Tell me young lad, have you seen an old fellow like myself around here?".

Link shook his head.

"I see then; I hope he is alright".

"Who exactly are you looking for?", inquired Navi.

"An old friend of mine; who was carrying something . . .really quite important", the man responded.

"What was he carrying?", Navi continued.

Link gave Navi a look, to tell her she was being too nosy.

"A very beautiful ruby brooch that had quite an important purpose".

The man looked at the ground and sighed.

"Well, I should be on my way. Hopefully my friend is somewhere ahead and in good health".

Link smiled and nodded. The old man began walking towards Hyrule Field, and without warning gave a sharp whistle. A horse was heard in the distance, and appeared from around the corner a moment later. It was a deep gray, close to black, and had a strange white mane. The old man mounted and rode off with a wave goodbye.

Link waved back and then turned to Navi, who was poking his head.

"Link, look!", she said excited.

The fairy fluttered down towards a rolled piece of parchment tied in gold string.

Link hopped off Epona and picked the parchment of the grass, which must have fell from the old man's items. He unrolled the find, and looked at it curiously. It read:

_Hyrule, the king kingdom, spread far across the land and held many people of different races. Termina, the kingdom of science and knowledge, constantly wondering about the stars. . .and moon. And Igaladier, the kingdom of islands, and voyages dedicated to exploration. Each one was in harmony with themselves and each other. To keep and remember this peace, three mighty gems, the red ruby, the green emerald, and the blue sapphire were made, representing the creators of the world. Each gem, though small, held great power, that would hold this superior peace forever as long as the gems were kept close to each other, like the kingdoms. If one should fall from the others though, the peace would be broken, and the kingdoms would be vulnerable to dark forces. To this day, the gems are kept together in a guarded room of Hyrule Castle, where they rest on a golden Triforce, upon a silver platform, and is the hope of the land that they never stray far from each other or the great kingdoms._

Link finished reading and scrolled down the paper to a large map. In the center was a detailed map of Hyrule, showing every path and road Link had took in his past journey. To the right lay Termina, and on the far left rested the Great Sea, littered with literally thousands of islands that must belong to Igaladier.

"You mean that there were another set of gems like the ones to open the Temple of Time?", asked Navi as she finished reading over Link's shoulder.

"And I've heard of Termina before from the Deku Tree, but never of Igaladier", she finished.

Link shrugged and tucked the map safely into his belt.

"I wonder why that old man had it anyways?".

Link gave another shrug and hopped onto Epona.

"And where are we going anyways; and don't give me a shrug!", she stammered.

Link shrugged with a smile and rode off along the border cliff of Hyrule Field.

By now the sun was up and the sky was a bright blue. Fluffy clouds drifted in no hurry with the wind, and birds chirped happily in their nests. Epona galloped on for a while until the pair reached a freshly placed mass of large boulders piled against the cliff side. Link looked up at the scorched ledge and came to the conclusion lightning had struck it. Puddles of mud were still all around the mess, and Link navigated Epona on the solid ground around them.

About half way past the rocks, a red glitter caught Links attention. He looked down into the mud, and then slid off his horse. He knelt, and scooped up the mud under the red glare. He pushed aside the excess, and picked up a silver brooch with a blood red ruby in it's heart. It was a beautifully made piece of art, and Link slowly realized it must be the brooch the man said his friend was holding.

He stood up and jumped up once again onto his horse. He put the brooch into a small saddle bag he usually used for slingshot ammo, but had been empty for some time. He turned Epona and galloped back towards Kokiri Forest.

As he rode, he didn't notice the dark clouds that had begun to swirl above Hyrule, casting a crawling shadow that advanced on Link.

When he reached his house, he climbed the ladder and turned to watch Epona race off to have some fun around the village, particularly eating Milo's prized flower garden. Milo also bickered that he suspected Epona was eating it every day, but Link just denied it. He smiled and walked into his house, sitting down and examining the brooch which he got from the bag a moment earlier.

He picked up a canteen of old water, and poured some onto the red gem, washing away the mud. As he smoothed it with his fingers, the clouds began to unleash more rain on the village. He looked up through the doorway and watched the waterfall of rain pour into the puddles from the day before. Epona raced back from Milo's and under the shelter of the house. Link sighed and returned his focus to the brooch.

_CRRASSSHH!_

Link bolted upright and onto his feet.

_That was far to loud for lightning,_ he thought.

He ran to the window and a dark shadow fell across his face as he watched this horrific sight.

A massive, continuous bolt of lightning was emitting from the earth far in the distance, where Hyrule Town should be. The bolt was pure black and jerked viciously like a fish being caught by a large cat.

_CRRASSSHH!_ A second bolt appeared.

_CRRASSSHH! _And a third!

The three bolts thrashed wildly and twisted through each other, as if fighting for their existence. Link could not take his eyes away from this purely evil sight that could certainly be nothing besides a sign of oncoming evil...


	2. Fall of the Royal Family

CHAPTER 2

-FALL OF THE ROYAL FAMILY-

"Pull up the gate!".

The huge drawbridge to Hyrule Town pulled up on its chains and shut firmly into place. The soldiers patrolling the walls held their shields above their heads to deflect the heavy droplets from a storm that seemingly swept in from nowhere.

"Get under the overhangs!", called one.

The soldiers took shelter under the tower overhangs to wait out the storm. A few minutes later the wind began to blow intensely.

He called to the others and they all watched the bolt dance before them.

A few moments later a second and third bolt appeared from the castle and raced towards the heavens.

With all attention on the bolts, no one noticed the dark winged figure descend upon the soldiers. He hovered behind them all for a moment and without warning unleashed a mighty black sword lined in silver and gold. The blade showed no mercy to the soldiers and disposed them before they knew what happened.

The dark figure landed softly on the wall and roughly kicked a soldier's body.

"Pathetic", he hissed.

A natural lightning strike illuminated the figure for a second revealing black demonic, feathered wings, along with long silver hair, and tough black armor with huge spikes thrusting out from the shoulder covers.

A smug smile could be seen on his face just as the light faded. The dark man lifted upwards and raced towards Hyrule Castle without a backward glance at his evil work. A minute later he landed atop the castle's north tower, where a large stained glass illumnated the depths of the King's Royal Chamber.

The King of Hyrule sat nervously on his throne, wondering what his servants were talking about when they told him of the black lightning coming from his castle. He shivered and looked away from his servants towards the lovely stained glass window, portraying the golden Triforce.

Suddenly a shadow fell over the window; darker than the already existing one. The shadow remained stationary and the King quickly turned to call his servants. He got their attention and as they looked, the shadow crashed through the center triangle of the Triforce.

The shards of glass cast a rainbow of colors upon the servant's and King's faces, as the stranger landed skillfully on the red rug that covered the room. He stood from his slight kneeling position and drew a large black sword, wet in blood.

He pointed it at the King and roared, "HAND OVER YOUR KINGDOM TO MY POWER, OR SUFFER MY MIGHT!".

The King wailed in fear and shook uncontrollably.

"YOU ROYAL COWARD, ANSWER ME OR I SHALL NOT HESITATE TO SMITE YOU IN YOUR OWN HALLS!".

The stranger's hair blew back furiously as if in a strong wind. The King tried to move his lips, but no words could escape.

"So ends your rule", the stranger growled.

With unimaginable speed, he thrust the black blade through the King's heart. The assasin leaned in close to the Kings ear.

"_Your bloodline has ended, fool_".

The King fell forward onto the ground and thus ended his reign. A maid screamed as she watched her King collapse before the killer's feet. With a maniacal expression on his face he used his sword to lift up the Kings crown from his balding head and set it on his own brow. He then turned to address the servants.

"I am Vaati, King of Hyrule!", he shouted. "Out of my sight!", he said raising his sword.

The servants scrambled to the door in fear. Vaati walked to the open window that was letting rain and wind pour into the room. He stood proudly on the ledge and watched as his lightning was sucked into the sky and vanished among the swirling clouds.

Then he raised both hands, sword in right, and yelled, "COME MY ARMY OF DARKNESS!".

His voice echoed throughout the castle and town. Slowly, a dark mass rose in scattered spots like water seeping through cloth towards the sky. They formed into figures wrought from pure shadow. Thousands of them rose to greet the dark day. Long serrated swords of darkness grew out from their hands as they began to rampage throughout the castle and town. They slew all remaining threats at their leader's command, and the people of Hyrule wept at the horrible sight of soldier's bodies that began to litter the streets like weeds.

Vaati turned back into the room and growled to himself, "I hope princess Zelda can part with her father, but I will see to it that she see soon joins him".

He walked out of the room, letting out a horrible laugh that echoed through every hall.


	3. Ambush From Above

CHAPTER 3

-AMBUSH FROM ABOVE-

Link stood in his room and continued to watch the twisting lightning until it was finally swallowed into the sky. He knew something bad had happened in Hyrule and he needed to find out what it was.

Navi had joined him only a few minutes ago to watch the spectacle, and now asked, "Your not seriously leaving for the castle are you?".

Link bent into his trunk and grabbed his sword and shield. Holding them brought uncomfortable memories. He then dashed out into the rain without a second thought. "I'm guessing that's a yes", she grumbled and quickly flew under the house, beating him to Epona.

Link was already soaked as he climbed onto his horse. He gave her a small kick and raced off after snatching Navi into his hand.

"Careful with me!", came her muffled cry.

Link put her into the ammo bag so the rain wouldn't pound on her.

"Thanks, I guess", she said, after inspecting her temporary residence.

Epona raced through the puddles and mud, as common lightning came to join the brutal storm. They had a moments peace from the rain while passing through the hollow logs, but the wet torture resumed once on Hyrule Field. Lightning struck all around him as if it wanted to shatter the very sky itself.

He strained to see where he was going, but Epona knew the route by heart and wasn't affected by the rain. He held on tight as she jumped a small fence following the trail. The sky was pitch black and the clouds continued to swirl over the castle. Eventually after some time, the outline of the town and castle became visible. Link clung closer to Epona and they soon arrived at the gate, which they discovered to be firmly shut. He should have remembered that the guards closed them durnig bad storms.

He sat there motionless on Epona, who in contrast was restless. He patted her head to calm her and looked up at the wall. No soldiers were in sight.

_Whiisshh._

A black arrow struck the sodden ground in front of Epona's hooves. She reared back as a rain of arrows came crashing down. Link was lost in confusion at the sudden ambush.

_Why would they fire on me? Even in the dark they should be able to tell I'm just a kid,_ he thought.

He was about to spur Epona and race off when an arrow struck in front of his lap and into Epona's back. The steed bucked in pain and Link was tossed off as he watched his horse writhe in pain, unable to calm her.

As he struggled up the arrows continued to barrage him from above. He darted off towards Epona with his sheild drawn for protection. Once he reached her he tried to cover as much of her body as he could, but it was useless. She lay motionless in the mud, eyes half open. Link grabbed her around the stomach with one arm and tried to pull her to safety. But he was unable to pull her with one arm and was forced to sling his shield onto his back and use both hands while the arrows pelted his defended back.

He finally managed to start pulling her, thinking, "_if I can just get her to the moat"_.

He dragged her forward, now nearly five feet away from the moat's lip. He then tore open the ammo bag releasing Navi. He shouted and pointed into the distance to tell her to leave. Navi understood and shot off without a word.She trusted Link knew what he was doing.

Then with one final pull Link fell backwards into the moat along with his horse.

The cold water got Epona moving and she tried to swim. Link opened his eyes underwater and watched arrows shoot down, followed by small bubble trails that looked like wisps of white smoke when closely concentrated together. They kept swimming left with the current and away from the castle.

After what seemed forever, they washed onto the shore at last. Link was exhausted and lay on his back breathing hard. It was still raining, but at a considerably lighter rate. He rolled left to Epona who wasn't moving. Link put his hand on her chest. He waited, but the horse had already taken her last breath.

His beloved horse Epona, had died.

The archer's arrows had killed her. Tears began to form on Links eyes. He turned over and rested there, mourning over his horses death. Soon his exhaustion and grief overcame him, and he fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Ally In Hiding

CHAPTER 4

-ALLY IN HIDING-

Link awoke staring at a dark clouded sky, with seemingly painted strokes of light pink on the right side of each puffy wisp. It was no longer raining and the sun was just rising out of the east. A cold damp wind was blowing that forced him to shiver.

_"Epona"_.

He turned to look at Epona. She was in the same exact position as before. It took him a few hours to dig and build a grave, and he obtained the brooch before burying her. He would come back here after he got into Hyrule Village.

The first thing on his mind was that he wanted revenge. His anger filled him and he felt it was his duty to find the soldiers who were responsible. He surveyed the surrounding field. He was to the left of the town and on the far side of the moat. He began walking alongside the moat towards the main gate where he was previously ambushed.

The young hero felt weak in the legs and had difficulty walking. When he got close enough to the entrance he confirmed that there was no one on the battlements. Although that's what he thought last time.

A few vines grew up the corner of the wall and made a perfect ladder for someone light. Someone like Link. He wadded across the moat and approached the stairway. He grabbed hold, clutching the rough vines between his fingers, and hauled himself to the top. He reached the upper ledge and peaked over. "_No one there either_".

A fowl smell like that of something rotting, drifted past his nose. He cringed in disgust and then flipped over the top of the wall hastily. He looked both ways along the walkway and saw no one. He crept towards the side that overlooked the town. Below, he saw a sickening sight.

The bodies of Hylian soldiers lay everywhere; piled upon each other in huge mounds. The smell seemed to worsen now that he found its source. He turned his head in disgust. "_It wasn't the soldiers that killed Epona, it was something else, and judging by the amount of arrows there were more than one"_.

A wave of guilt washed over him for believing even one moment that Hyrule would turn on him.

_"But where were the things that did this now?", _he thought.

He scanned the market square from his perch on high.

There were nothing but bodies, but it was worth noting that they were only of soldiers and no one else.

Where were the people of Hyrule? Surely they couldn't still be in their houses after this massacre, he thought. He flipped over the wall's edge and landed on the roof of a home located against the wall, a few feet below the crest where he had stood. Link then continued onward until he reached the back alley. The cobblestone street was still cool from the night. The usual stray dogs were gone; or dead.

Suddenly a flicker of movement came from his right. A door that hung from one hinge was cracked open. Was it moving in the wind, or had someone been there? Link quietly drew his sword and crept towards the door, all the while being cautious of his surroundings. He arrived at the door and slowly peered into the house's depths. It was dark. He could hardly see anything except the outlines of a few crates and a old wagon wheel near the door.

"LINK!".

The green boy jumped at the sudden noise. A figure jumped out from behind the crates and rushed towards him. Link held his sword high, waiting for the right moment to strike... 

Zelda appeared before him in the light of the door. Link shouted in surprise and jumped backwards, holding his hand on his chest to calm himself.

"Link, you almost scarred me to death!", she panted.

Link gave her a ironic look.

"I Guess I scared you too", she said, although not smiling. "Link it's horrible, Hyrule's being invaded! Hurry, come inside! I'll tell you everything!".


	5. A Plan

CHAPTER 5

-A PLAN-

Link and Zelda sat close around a small yet bright lantern they had found among the crates. The flame flickered wildly casting dancing shadows on their grim faces.

"Link", she whispered. Several tears ran down her eyes. "All the castle soldiers have been killed, save the few in Kakariko Village". She looked down in remorse.

"And my father has died with them".

Link hung his mouth open._ "They even killed the King?" _

"They are shadow soldiers; those demons that killed everyone and took the remaining villagers to the castle". Zelda looked up into Links eyes. "They are being controlled by a dark being named Vaati. He has already transformed the castle to his liking, with magic possibly more powerful than even Ganon's. I've read about this man before. He is a wind demon from the Dark Realm, and has taken advantage of our vulnerability."

_"Vulnerability?"_.Link gave Zelda a confused look.

"You probably weren't informed of the problem we were dealing with, were you?".

Link shook his head.

"Doesn't surprise me", she continued with a small sigh. "Link, most people in Hyrule are somewhat narrow minded. They don't know that we aren't the only kingdom out there in the world".

Link's eyes widened. He grasped his belt, feeling for the parchment he had discovered the day before. He located it and unrolled the document before Zelda.

She read it and said, "Well I guess you are one of those few who do know, although there are even more kingdoms than those. As you read, three of the kingdoms made a peace agreement; but I fear that peace won't last much longer". After checking that she had Links full attention, she continued. "One of the palace servants, a low and corrupt fool, decided to steal one of the gems about a month ago. He fled with it far away towards the sea. Soon he was discovered by a wise traveler, who the thief tried to sell the gem to. The traveler was once a palace guard who was very close to the Royal Family and knew of the gem's utmost importance. He took it from the petty servant, who ran even father in fear of being thrown into prison. The traveler then contacted us by a carrier bird, stating that he was on his way with a companion towards the castle. But they haven't returned. Vaati somehow discovered our momentary weakness, and it has lead to this.

_"The old man who was looking for his friend. . .",_ Link thought. "_That mass of boulders must have killed the traveler who was carrying. . .the brooch! The center ruby in the brooch must be the gem!" _

Link reached into his tunic and pulled out the brooch. It reflected in Zelda's green crystal eyes as she stared in amazement. "The Ruby of Hyrule!", she exclaimed with joy and jumped to her feet. "Did you find this and the traveler too?". Link looked down gravely. "Oh, I see; he didn't make it did he?". Link shook his head. "Poor man", she mumbled. Link looked back up. Zelda was staring down at the gem, as if trying to sum up the courage to say something. After a moment she spoke again. 

"Vaati will begin to search for me soon. He wants to be sure that the Royal Family bloodline is ended for good. He will search for you too, Link".

She then paused, taking a second to place the brooch on her necklace; slipping the chain through the brooch ring.

"The Dark Realm has no timeline, meaning Ganon has surely told Vaati before he left; how he left I don't know. The other two kingdoms have already been threatened by Vaati within the day he invaded. They have broken their peace agreement with our kingdom and are preparing for a war that will destroy all three nations, which is exactly what Vaati wants. Are only choice for you and me is to hide, and survive the war, which will be impossibly difficult unless. . ., she trailed off into thought.

Link was watching the candle dance. He struggled to soak everything in. Finally Zelda spoke again.

"We can survive, if you return to the future".

Link gasped and sat up straight. The thought of returning to the future was overwhelming. Going to a land that would be shredded by a seven year war would be worse than the dark time of oppresion during Ganon's reign. The war could possible still be going on when he arrived. His breath and heartbeat quickened. _"I can't go and leave Zelda here alone, she will be hunted and killed." _

As if reading his thoughts, she said, "Do not worry about me, I have a spot I know of where I will be safe". 

Link looked at her. He could tell she didn't want to be alone for seven years, but the more he thought on the subject, he discovered that he could find no other solution.

"If we choose to do this we must go now before Vaati searches and destroys the Sacred Temple. He is addressing the towns people now within the castle grounds, and he thinks I'm still hiding somewhere in the castle. Luckily I decided to visit the town right before that storm".

Link thought deeply for another minute or so until he found a satisfying resolution. He stared back into Zelda's innocent yet courageous eyes and nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled. Come! We must hurry!"


	6. Vaati's Vision

CHAPTER 6

-VAATI'S VISION-

Link and Zelda crept quietly though the backstreets of town. They expected everyone to be at the castle, but remained cautious just to be safe. When they reached the main square, they hurried past the fountain tainted with blood and up the cold grey steps leading to the Temple of Time. It was almost noon, but no light breached the thick barrier of clouds brought by Vaati's evil. They made their way to the double doors and pushed them open, ready for whatever they would have to face.

"Link!" came a tiny distant voice. Navi came panicking towards them. Link had almost forgotten about her in all of the chaos that had taken place. "What's going on?", she panted.

"We will explain later" whispered Zelda, trying to silence Navi's cries of panic.

"But. . .there are. . .are bodies. .everywhere!".

Zelda snatched the blue fairy into her hands to silence her. Now reunited, the group ran into the broad chamber and past the glittering Spiritual Stones, which still rested on their plaque from Link's last adventure. They entered the back room and Link's eyes immediatly fell upon the Master Sword. It was the blade that diminished all evil and held amazing magical powers; and now was soon to be called upon again to aid Link once more. Link looked at Navi and Zelda with an expression of slight distress.

"I will watch her", said Zelda. "She will be safe with me".

Link nodded and stepped up to the sword. It seemed to quiver slightly before him as if anxious to be used once more. The boy's eyes searched the beautiful weapon unitl at last they fell upon the Triforce etched upon the sword's hilt. Then he turned to Zelda and gave a wave of goodbye.

She returned the gesture and smiled sadly, but a glimmer of hope could be caught in the corner of her lips. "See you in seven years".

With that, The Hero of Time turned and placed his hands on the sword's handle. He pulled it from the stone with ease and a blue tunnel of light soon encased him. Zelda watched slightly torn, as his image faltered and wavered before her until finally he disappeared. She stood there for a moment longer and then dashed off the way she had come with Navi quietly following.

* * *

Link appeared onto the familiar gray platform within the void of time. Blue lights twisted and swirled around him in ribbons as if solid objects. The seven symbols of the sages were still imprinted carved into the platforms surface, but he didn't meet the Sage of Light like before. He didn't question it, and soon without warning he lost track of all his thoughts and fell into a long dreamless slumber.

* * *

Link was thrown from his rest and landed hard onto black craggy rock. He opened his eyes and found himself to be sitting on a small mountain of rubble and debris. The sky above was red and clouded, and the air was cold yet windless. He turned his head around to see Death Mountain looming above and behind him.

_"Why am I not in the Temple?"_

The Master Sword was clutched in his left hand and its tip still rested in the familiar pedestal. The pedestal however was detached from the floor of the temple and rested on its side with a rather "broken" look to it. He then noticed that white bricks were lying everywhere, and they were strikingly similar to the ones that the Temple was constructed of.

"Who are you?" came an old harsh voice from below.

Link looked down the slope of rubble to find a wrinkled man hunched over and dressed in rags. Link looked down at the pedestal again, ignoring the man.

"Yes, it is quite a shame that Lord Vaati destroyed that historic Temple" the man stated sadly. Link looked back at him. "Lord Vaati moved all the rubble up here, just like everything else he dismantles for no reason whatsoever". He turned his back and continued to go about his business, which Link assumed was scavenging for valuables.

Link stood up and felt a strange sensation as though he were top heavy. He had forgotten until then, but he had actually grown seven years by the power of the sword once again, and was much taller. Link looked at his arms and legs curiously. He pushed the hair away from his eyes and brushed off his tunic. Then he surveyed his surroundings once more. The once beautiful land of Hyrule was now a desolate waste land. Everything was forcefully burnt to the color black or scorched until nothing showed but rock. He looked down a small trail below him and saw what he thought must be the results of Kakariko. A tiny cluster of crude stick huts was all that Kakariko had to show for its name.

Link's expression saddened, and he soon found another horrible sight. Kokiri Forest was no more. All that was left were dead blackened stumps and empty fields of waste. He shivered as he thought of the Kokiri children and, as his eyes fell upon it, the withered trunk of the Deku Tree. Still visible over all else, it reminded Link of a massive tombstone, marking the death of the forest. Black swirling clouds hovered angrily over the distant Hyrule castle to his right. The Hero of Time looked down at his feet in sorrow. This is what seven years of war had done; far worse than Ganondorf's reign. He sheathed the Master Sword and set the Kokiri Sword near the pedestal under the concealing protection of some rocks and pebbles. He would have to come back here in order to return to the past, _if he could survive the future_.

* * *

This wouldve been where the first book ended. Dumb, I know. Anyways, onward with the rest! Please review by the way, I enjoy feedback like Mario loves mushrooms. 


	7. Crash of the Golden Wave

CHAPTER 7

-CRASH OF THE GOLDEN WAVE-

Link sat up from his deep sleep. He rubbed his eyes and gazed into the morning...darkness. Link soon found out that in Vaati's world the sun never quite rose all the way. He had traveled down from Death Mountain, passed through the wasted town of Kakariko, and made his way to the edge of the formerly beautiful Hyrule Field.

He stood and swept away the remains of his fire with his boot. After walking only a few short paces, fully prepared for the day's challenges, he arrived at an unexpected sudden stop. Over the crest of a distant hill a growning black mass steadily crept towards him. Link ducked down to his left behind a boulder before peeking over its top to see what the strange mass could be.

Because of the dark it was hard to make out at first, but he soon realized that it was a rather large army. Red flags bearing a golden whale fluttered above them in the breeze. It wasn't long before Link could hear a slow drum beat joined by the constant drone of marching as the troops moved straight towards Link and the stairs leading up to Kakariko.

He didn't know if they were friendly or not, but he didn't want to take that chance and turned towards the steps to escape. As soon as he turned he came face to face with a tall warrior clad in gold armor. A long sword rested in a sheath at his waist and the warrior's hand was prepared to draw it. The man's golden helmet held long red strands that came out from the top of the helm and flowed down against his back.

"Ah, a young spy I see" said the soldier with a sense of accomplishment. "I can't believe that slime ball Vaati is so low to enlist _children_ in his ranks".

Link was slightly taken aback by being called "young". Even though he had been aged seven years by the Master Sword he would still have been considered a little too young to enlist in the army. Link may have held different views.

"Come with me" he growled just before dragging Link off by the arm towards the massive approaching army that Link estimated to be about six thousand strong.

They came to the troops and passed through them on a path towards the center. The warriors looked tired and battle-worn but by no means scary or evil. From Link's point of view they were most likely good guys rebelling against Vaati. When the two reached the center of the legion, Link discovered a man wearing scarlet armor lined in gold. He sat upon a majestic white horse that made Link think of Epona briefly.

"General, I found this spy watching us from beyond those boulders at the foot of Kakariko" Link's captive stated proudly.

"Good work Killian" the General said to the scout. He then bent down to look into Link's eyes. "You are to young to be meddling in this war already strange green one. But is it true? Do you serve Vaati?". Link shook his head in a definite no. "Well then what were you doing? Were you perhaps just traveling between towns and became frightened when you spotted us?". Link wasn't really frightened but just nodded his head anyways. "Ahhhh, I see. But you should be gone now. For the Grand Igaladier Army shall finally pull an assualt on the dark fortress itself. In fact, why don't you tell your fellow villagers in Kakariko over there that war is upon their oppresive ruler and that they should take shelter. We only wish to throw down Lord Vaati from his throne and restore the peace between our kingdoms". Link nodded. "Now go green one".

Link turned to go, when...

_Whiisshh_

A black arrow impaled a soldier through the skull to Link's right.

"Ambush!" cried an anonymous soldier.

"They are flanking us!" cried another.

Link turned around as a familiar shower of black arrows rained down from the sky. Igaladier's Grand Army had just lost its surprise attack. Link drew his shield and covered himself. Most of the arrows struck the ground or bounced off the warrior's armor. But some soldiers were not so lucky.

"Move!" shouted the General. "Attack the town of Hyrule!"

The Grand Army drew their swords and charged in the direction of the wall, just as the dark shadow warriors of Vaati began to strike from behind. The General grabbed Link's arm and hauled him up onto the horse so he sat behind him. "I see you have a sword and shield" he said, "Will you fight?"

Link nodded a yes.

"Then we will ride on together".

They dashed off with the Grand Army towards the gates of Hyrule Town which could be spotted by the tiny torches along the tops of the walls. Vaati's dark forces did not expect their enemy to go for an onward assault the minute they struck and had very few soldiers between their prey and the walls. The mass assault flowed across the field like a giant wave of liquid gold.

In minutes the charge met the wall and moat. Unfortunately the moat had been dried out and filled with spikes. The ditch had also been enchanted with fire that magically burned without fuel; one of Vaati's dark spells. Many soldiers in the front ranks held grappling hooks which they tossed towards the top of the enemy wall, while others set up several catapults Link hadn't noticed before.

The General looked up at the wall, then to the catapults that were now fully assembled and ready to launch. "Fire the artillery!"

The soldiers let loose their war machines, some pounding against the drawn gate while others flew into the city or smashed into the walls. A sudden uproar of clashing metal rose above the din of battle from behind, and they turned to see Vaati's ambush forces fighting the Grand Army's rear flank. The dark minions were massive, and carried long thick poles with double bladed ends that took out three soldiers at a time.

Soon after, when the Grand Army's forces were spread along the wall, the enemy force from behind reached Link and the General. A tall shadow soldier charged them and Link jumped down from the white steed to meet him in battle. The Hero of Time parried the evil's blow, then launched a spin attack that sliced through his opponent's stomach. The warrior fell to the ground and dissipated into a plume of black smoke.

He then turned around to see that the catapults had broken through the gate and saw what waited behind them.


	8. Retreating From Oblivion

CHAPTER 8

-RETREATING FROM OBLIVION-

Link gazed upwards at the bulking beasts that stood ready behind the shattered door. About fifteen feet tall, the monstrosities carried huge maces which they pounded anxiously into their fists. Long, black, goat-like horns curved down from their skull to a sharp point. Their feet was also like that of a goat's, and long claws jabbed outwards from their finger tips.

The front beast lunged out into the air, cracking the roof of the gateway and landing on two soldiers. It opened its jaws so wide that Link could have sworn they unhinged. Then the monster unleashed a deafning roar. The nearby soldiers clasped their ears and moaned in pain at the sound. The beast then swung its mace and instantly felled ten men. The other six titans jostled their way out and joined in the destruction.

"Its impossible...they cannot still be alive" hissed the General in pure disbelief.

Link regained his focus and began to hack away at the forces of evil around him. Things were not looking good for the Grand Igaladier Army if they didn't do something fast.

A catapult launched its stock upon one of the goat creatures, which only annoyed it,causing the catapult to soon be crushed by its anger. Enemy archers appeared late on the wall and began to create a new rainstorm of arrows.

The General surveyed his troops, seeing that maybe half still remained. There was no hope for them if they continued to go on like this. He had no choice but to retreat. "My brothers! We must...". He stopped. A black lightning bolt struck the ground near him. Vaati appeared in a flash of light within the steaming crater. He stood and stared in the General's eyes with a cold deadly gaze. The look disappeared and he smiled cockily.

"You have made a bold move Erolim" he half laughed.

"Retreat!" Erolim the General, cried.

The Igaladier forces turned to look at him as if needing proof of his reason, then sheathed their heavier weapons and began to flee. The enemy forces slashed and cut at the running men while Vaati cast a red exploding beam that killed nearly a hundred. The rubble of the blast bounced past Link as he ran, hacking down foes that tried to attack his allies fleeing around him. A moment later Erolim swept him up onto his horse and together they rode off within the center of the troops.

Link looked back. Vaati continued to cast spell upon spell while the seven goat creatures beat down soldiers as they chased after them.

The army fled for an hour before they were finally chased no longer. The last enemy followers were turned upon and hacked down. The army stood panting and bent over for several minutes before Erolim said anything.

"That...was not planned" he finally gasped. "We've lost a lot of our forces"

The awkward comment hung in the air for a minute, before Erolim got down from his horse and lay down upon the grass. Many other soldiers did the same, as the feeling of defeat sunk deep within them.

Link simply remained standing and surveyed the view from the hill they had stopped on. The wind ruffled his fair blond hair, and his tunic pressed against his body. Hyrule Town could no longer be seen in the distance. He squinted as he discovered a small black mass approaching rapidly from the direction they had come. "_As if we hadn't already had enough_".

Three Wolfos dashed across the plains with purpose. They were planning to spy on the Grand Army's location, but thanks to Link's warning they were caught and killed.

That night the army sat in a huge ring around Erolim. He was preparing to address them about their next move.

"Let us not dwell on our losses now. The time for grief is later. Vaati's troops are coming as we speak. To finish us."

He walked in a circle looking at the grim faces of the ring and finally on Link's. They looked at each other for a moment before Erolim continued.

"You did fight bravely though. And if things had gone as planned, I am certain that we could have a least made it into the Market and to the steps of the Dark Castle itself. But unfortunately, the Seven Oblivions are still alive."

"I thought we disposed them into the fiery bowels of Death Mountain!" cried a soldier.

"We did" sighed Erolim, "But it seems they escaped, or more likely aided by Vaati". He shook away the memory, then went back to the main point. "We must move. Vaati's forces are maybe only a days march behind us. If we can get back to the sea and onto the ships, we can return to Igaladier and regroup."

Link thought of the sea that he had been taught about by the Deku Tree. A seemingly endless plain of water that was loaded with islands and adventure. He then wondered if this army was the only one of Igaladier. But the meeting was over and he shrugged it off. Before getting ready to finally get some sleep, he struggled over what his next move should be.

"_Should I stay with these guys? Or should I leave and find Zelda and Navi?_".He pondered this for a while before closing his eyes under the dark moon.

* * *

Link woke within the darkness of night. The camp was dead silent, and the only ones awake were the several watches scattered about their perimeter. He sat up and scanned the dark plains around him. He had decided to find Zelda. He wasn't sure if he had come to this conclusion before he slept or while he was dreaming, but it was probably the best thing to do rather than follow these guys back to Igaladier.

He placed his sheath and shield onto his back and quietly tip toed to one of the watchers. He gestured he was going to leave and the watchman nodded.

"I'll watch your back till your out of my eye sight" he whispered.

Link smiled in thanks but the darkness hid it from the guard. He turned and jogged away from the army and into the night.

"_I have to find Zelda. She said she had a place where she said she would definitely be safe. Where could that be?_".

He made it to a lonely tree atop a distant hill no longer visible by the guard and sat against its smooth soft trunk. He had to think of where to look first.

"_She is definitely not in Kokiri Forest, or wouldn't be there now if she's o.k. Perhaps the Zora's, or Goron's_".

He sat and thought of the many locations of Hyrule.

"_Where had she gone with Impa that night long ago when they fled the castle from Ganondorf?_".

Then a thought came. And he got up and began to run in the direction of Kakariko.

* * *

Two days later and several hours before dawn, Link slowly crept between the walls that made a small entrance into Kakariko. The welcoming gate that spanned the entrance was one of the few things left that showed it was once a nice town. He peered around the corner to get a look. The moon was now a thin slit, like a giant had carved a hole through the night with a knife and into the day ahead. The pathetic huts that sat around one big central bonfire looked as if they would fall under the slightest breeze. Shadow Guards patrolled between each hut in pairs holding long pointed spears.

Linked crouched low to the ground and stealthily headed along the cliff wall on his right. He stepped over some rubble from the huge watch tower that once proudly marked the thriving village. He then leaned up against the nearest hut. The nearby guards turned away from him and Link rolled to the next home and put his weight against it.

It shook slightly, but he continued like this along the row of dwellings until he reached a small pen of twigs that leaned up against a square hut. One lonely chicken sat sadly in the pen. He then looked away from it and made a dash for the rocky passage that led to the graveyard.

Kakariko Graveyard was surprisingly untouched, save the extra amount of tombstones crammed among the rows. Link kept low and ran to the farthest widest gravestone located in the back. The crest of the royal family was faded and worn on its face, but nothing else differed. He pushed the gravestone backwards, and slowly it rolled away to reveal a deep, dark, square hole. He hesitated for a split second, then dropped into the sacred resting place.


	9. A Link to the Past

CHAPTER 9

-A LINK TO THE PAST-

Link landed with a soft thud on the grey stone floor within the Royal Family's grave. The Royal crest was marked every wall and the great door that led deeper into the tomb stood like an ever watching guard, aided by two dead torches on its flanks. He looked around a bit more and concluded that nothing was different from the last time he had been there. Even Vaati didn't dare disturb the sacred and ancient tomb.

Link walked to the two torches and drew his sword. He rested the edge of the blade upon the torch's top and pulled down, so that a shower of sparks illuminated the room and caught the torch ablaze. He did the same for the other as well and heard a successful click from the stone door. He watched the room dance for a minute in the bright orange light, then entered the next room.

Inside was the steaming room he could just barely pull from his memories. The green waste still flowed through the miniature canals in the room but the usual Redead that lumbered about were gone. Puzzled, he crossed the room and entered the next.

Link stepped into the familiar room and turned immediately to a small path between two green pools. Across from him were two torches burning brightly; each standing guard on either side of a ancient script carved into the wall. Between the torches and in front the wall, was a wide-eyed Zelda. She gazed at Link as if she couldn't believe that the day had finally come when he would return. Like Link, she had aged seven years and was now a young woman. They stood motionless and staring, unable to believe that both were still alive and well. Link was overwhelmed with joy that she had survived the war in the clever safety of her ancestors grave.

They ran to each other overcome with happiness and embraced one another. "Link you made it; I can't believe the day has come!"

Link welcomed her with a broad smile.

They talked for hours; well, Zelda talked for hours, and Link listened to her adventures she had endured in the seven years. She sat among her various personal items scattered about; a small cot, a box of various food items, and a basket filled with several outfits. Link noticed a large tub of water in the corner.

She rambled on and on. Link was willing to listen for the first three hours. She mentioned escaping a platoon of Vaati's soldiers, fighting off a wolf near Kokiri Forest, and being held captive by three moblins for a week before they were ambushed by the Grand Igaladier Army. She then made way for her original destination, here, where she knew she would be safe. Bringing in torches to paralyze the Redead, she hauled them out into the daylight where they died instantly. She then told the tale of the first place she tried to sleep on her journey to Kakariko. Lon Lon Ranch.

"I came into the farm around midnight, and smelled the light scent of smoke. As I rounded the turn that led to the buildings, I saw smoke from the windows of the house and the stable. I rushed in through the front door of the left house and found fire everywhere. Five stalfos were thrashing about in a wild frenzy. When they noticed me I ran back outside and saw Malon and her father rush out through the stable doors. Behind them were four more stalfos carrying bows. The first one fired at Malon and barely missed, while the next pierced her fathers chest. I screamed, and Malon glanced up at me and then to her father on the ground, she turned and ran off towards the field...and I went the other way. Navi, who was with me the whole time stopped and called, "Malon, come with us!". But she had gone too far. And then..."

Link just noticed that Navi wasn't with them in the room. The truth hit him like stone wall.

"The building next to us...", she continued slowly, "collapsed...and sent burning splinters everywhere. The stalfos were crushed, and I saw Navi disappear under a segment of blazing wall. I ran. I knew no one could have survived that." She was now crying softly.

Link bowed his head, "_Poor Navi_. _She was so brave!"._ He looked up again. To many lives had been taken by Vaati's rule. He stood, and Zelda looked at him curiously.

_"I have to do something! This has gone far enough!" _He felt like marching up to Hyrule Castle that very second and giving Vaati the greatest fight of his foul and twisted life.

"Link, I know your upset, but we have to act!" said Zelda. We cannot enter the house of my family by sneaking in or drawing Vaati out. You_ will_ need help. If we both go and find the help of the Grand Igaladier Army and the Terminian Troops, and then find the other two gems, we can defeat him. But in order to find the other two gems, you must present yourself to the two nation's leaders, and ask for the gems not in the name of Hyrule, but as an independent fighting for the good of everyone. With all three gems together, Vaati's power will be weakened enough for you to fight him."

Link nodded as he worked things over in his head. There was one thing though he still couldn't figure out that he had been thinking about from the time he entered the Sacred Realm. It was too complicated to give in expression, so he scratched the question into the grime on the wall.

Zelda watched quietly, then read it aloud to herself.

"Why did I have to come to the future? Couldn't I have stayed here with you?

Zelda suddenly felt very sad.

"Oh Link. I'm sorry, but it wouldn't have worked. There were numerous reasons. We wouldn't have been able to get enough food for two of us, and not enough water either. The long time would have dwindled your fighting skills with nothing to practice against, whereas the Sacred Realm preserved your state of mind and skills. And what would have happened if we had both been found together. By spliting us up, we had a better chance that at least one of us would live. As long as you got to the future we had a chance. Which brings me to my last point." She stood up with Link. "I can't go with you."

Link knew this was coming.

"I would only slow you down. Here I'll be safe, and if anything happens to you..." she trailed off at the thought. "...I could be a second chance. A last hope."


	10. A Battle In Hell

CHAPTER 10

-A BATTLE IN HELL-

Link flew back down the ruined and mangled steps that led away from the pitiful Kakariko Village. He had easily avoided any trouble leaving the town, and was now on his way to the faraway land of Termina. The land was unknown to Link, but with the map given to him by Zelda, he was sure he was capable of finding his way there. If he could find the person in charge of the kingdom and receive the gem and support of their troops, he could then head across the sea and find Erolim.

He crossed the barren waste that was Hyrule Field and made his way in the direction of Kokiri Forest. The ground was black and scorned, and the trees that had dotted the plain were withered and burnt, with not a single sign that luscious green leaves had once filled their branches. Even the boulders that had littered the area had turned to dust. The picket fences that once followed the many paths were long gone, save a few lonely poles that haggard crows sat perched upon.

The sun never rose. Nor had Link met one Shadow Guard or any other monster along the way. Within a few days, he reached the ruined log entrance that led into the once happy village of the Kokiri. He passed through the hollow tree's maw.

On the other side the usual rope bridge had snapped and fallen into the ravine below. Using one rope that still reached across the small section of the Lost Woods he monkey-swung across, holding himself up with only his arms. He reached the opposite hollowed tree and entered the village remnant.

As soon as the pale light of the sky above touched his face he saw the immediate danger and took action. His sword was out in front of him before the first Hell Dog got anywhere near him. It pounced at Link, teeth barred, and landed on his blade with a sickening slice. The devil's canine snarled as it dissipated into thin black smoke.

The other scavengers picking over the dead bodies of the Kokiri heard the commotion and leapt into action. Link lowered his stance as his eyes darted around the clearing at the disgusting sight of the innocent children he once knew as a boy. Limp corpses lay everywhere, and the mere thought of their fates alone sent a surge of rage and strength through his bones.

The second dog pounced like his brother, and met the same fate at the hands of Link's blade. It split in two, then turned into a black wispy mist that curled around Link and was sucked into his slipstream as he charged forth. The boy garbed in green slashed another across the throat, and one more down the spine.

A dark brown, but hairless Hell Dog sprung on him from behind, but Link brought the sword back in a fluid motion that not only killed that dog, but a second from his right that leapt down from the rubble of a house.

As the demon spawn vanished in the wind, Link heard the howl of several more dark minions approach on the ridge leading to the Lost Woods. The howl was sharp and sinister, making Link wince. Distracted by the newcomers, he didn't notice the straggler who attacked from behind. Link felt the cold claws mutilate his flesh before he managed to face his assaulter, and he parried several more swipes from the dog. Blocking its claws one last time, he beat his foe's arms aside so that he fell onto his upper chest. Link then drove the bottom of his shield into the demon's collar bone.

The ten dogs upon the hill jumped down to begin their own strike. In Link's current position, being the middle of an open and burnt meadow, he had no cover to his back and would be easily overwhelmed. He dashed along the path he had traversed so many times as a boy on his way to the dark stump that marked the past life of the mighty Deku Tree.

The canine demons were gaining on him, but he managed to slip into the small ravine that was the last stretch to the tree. The path was now a jungle of thorny vines that writhed and squirmed as he past. Soon there were dark blue bulbs on the plants that opened to reveal sharp needle-like teeth. They snapped and tore at Link's clothes as he thrashed past them, struggling to forge a path with his sword.

Suddenly he heard the footsteps of a four legged animal running near him. He looked up at the top of the small ravine and saw the wolves running alongside him, watching his every step. At last he broke through the thicket of living terror and jumped out into the Deku Tree's sacred meadow.

It was nothing more now than a open rock, with a burnt wooden pinnacle in its center. He turned as the first dog leapt down on him. Link shiskabobed it on his sword and cast it aside. He slew another but was thrown down by the overwhelming number. The dogs of hell tore at him with hungry eyes, unsatisfied by the slim pickings of the village children left by Vaati and his forces. Link screamed in pain as the dog's claws dug deep into his flesh.

Link's memories flashed in front of his eyes like they always did whenever he was faced with death. The hidden canvas of his mind was filled with imgaes of his loved ones and his hated ones. Zelda flashed across constantly as well as Navi, the forest children, and numerous others. Finally the dark twisted man Vaati appeared, and his hideous form was laughing maniacally. He was laughing at Link's death, laughing at the hope he had had, and laughing at the sick thought of his new kingdom that was soon to be incontravertible. Or so he thought.

Link pulled out his last bit of strength. He shoved forward at one of the dogs and the vision of Vaati jumped back in surprise and vanished. Link would remember that fear. Blinded by his own blood, he thrashed wildly and threw the Hell Dogs off himself. He wiped away the contamination from his eyes with his sleeve and grabbed his sword off the ground. He swung madly and slayed five more of the beasts.

Now only three remained of whom made a triangle formation around their dangerous prey. There was a momentary pause and Link slowly turned about the circle, taking the time to gaze into each devil's eyes.

Without warning the smallest one of the three jumped at him. He swung his blade through its gut, sending a slew of innards flying onto the others, as the second dog came bounding through his friends smoky remains. Link mauled him too leaving only one demon left.

They faced each other and tried to stare their opponent down. The dog then began to circle, it's tongue hanging out from between its fangs. It panted heavily and had an ugly glaze over it' white pupil-less eyes. And without any warning it pounced. Link bent his knees and leaned backwards onto his back. The dog's claws almost grazed his chin as he barely avoided the attack. The dog landed and spun, then began to parry the blows from Link's swords with its claws. The Hell Dog snapped its maw and caught the Master Sword within its teeth. Link smashed his shield into its nose and it released its hold. The canine's teeth began to instantly rot and fall into the dirt after touching the Sacred Blade that repelled all evil. The dog whined as the hero's blade stuck deep into its skull. Link watched the last of the black smoke dissolve in the breeze.

Battered, torn, and in pain, Link slowly made his way around the Deku Tree's remains. He climbed over the bruised and beaten roots that stretched out from the main bulk and reached yet another log passage.

Link never knew that a path to Termina had been so close to his home. It seemed to have just spontaneously appeared into what he knew about his childhood. Griping his right arm in pain, he hobbled through the entrance and left Hyrule for the first time.


	11. Clock Town

CHAPTER 11

-CLOCK TOWN-

Link raked his mind and wondered what he would find on the other side of the Deku Tree. As he walked through the log tunnel he couldn't help but wonder, "Was Termina war-torn and scorned like Hyrule?. Or was Link's home the only battlefield of the war?". His question was soon answered as the green clad warrior stepped into the bright sunny land he had quested for. Termina was not a battlefield, but a country that fought on distant grounds and shores. As far as Link could tell not one battle had been fought, from his viewpoint at least. There was a warm breeze that ruffled Link's clothes and made the lush green grass sway before him. Straight ahead on a massive plain was a walled town far in the distance. On his left rose tall brown peaks and rocky towers of stone. Off to his left stood a row of icy blue mountains with a dark green timberline at their feet. Far off past the walled town and plains Link could make out a faint and misty blue-gray line. "Could it be? The Ocean?". Link decided he would get a closer look, if by chance his journey brought him by it. Link chose the town ahead as his new destination. It was the only sign of settlement he could see and it seemed to be centrally located.

He took off at a trot, ignoring the pain from his new injuries. "If the leader of this land is in that town, I can only hope he has the gem nearby. Hopefully he will also have some troops that can aid my cause". But before long Link grew tired from his injuries, and night set in around him. Unable to continue because of the pain he could no longer ignore, he decided to make camp. 'Make camp', meaning, find a rock to rest his head on. He found one and settled in for the night. He looked at the golden lights filtering through the higher buildings that loomed over the town wall in the distance. Slowly they all extinguished in turn, as Link drifted into sleep.

The next morning he only had to travel several miles along the plain. By the time the sun was high, he had come to the steps at the west gate. Two soldiers patrolled the wall above the entrance, and a third man guarded the door.

"At least they have soldiers", he thought.

"Halt!" the door-guard shouted, lowering his pike to Link's throat. Link made no attempt to resist. "What is your business. And more importantly, where do you come from?", he asked.

Link took out the map he had been following. He unrolled the dry parchment before the guard and pointed to Hyrule. The man's eyes widened and he gave Link a 'once-over', then he nodded his head in understanding.

"Ah", he said, "a refugee from that hell. Or perhaps you are a rebel? Either way you are welcome to find a room at the Stockpot Inn."

Link rolled the map back up and passed through the stone archway and under the battlements.

The town was simply crowded. People of all races filled the busy streets whether they were shopping, eating, or doing other daily activities. The town was big and had several sections full of unique places. After a bit of questioning, (which was difficult for our mute friend), Link managed to accumulate that the mayor of the town, which he discovered was Clock Town, was in his office. He found there was no true ruler of all Termina, but that the separate races governed themselves and were joined in a loose alliance. However due to the war, the mayor had been given "emergency powers" to take control of all the lands warriors, whether they be Humans, Gorons, Zoras, or even Gerudos.

Link reached the entrance to City Hall, and entered. Once inside, a girl sititng behind a desk pointed him off to the left; and left he went. When he entered the mayor's office, a small man looked up at him from his desk. Link sat himself in a chair in front of the desk and gave the mayor an awkward smile.

"Well...umm...hello?" the mayor said, a little confused. He had no appointments this morning and was wondering what this green clown was doing in his presence. "What do you want? You aren't complaining about that dead fish on the clock tower are you?"

Link shook his head. "_Fish on a clock tower? What?_".

"I've had several complaints since yesterday. Seems that some bird left it up there".

Link raised an eyebrow, then grabbed a sheet of paper the mayor had been writing on. Next to it was a feather quill and an ink bottle.

"Hey I need that!"

Link ignored him and wrote several things on the paper. He then let the mayor read.

"From Hyrule ey? Dark place that is nowadays. And...what's this? You are bearing the Hyrulian Ruby, and you seek the Terminian Emerald and the Igaladier Sapphire? Are you mad?" The mayor stood up. "Just who are you? Those three gems aren't just given to any old stranger you know!"

Link wrote a few more lines. The mayor sat back down and read.

"You are...the Hero of Time? What? You saved Hyrule? I've never heard of that legend."

Link forgot that no one actually remembered Ganondorf's reign, since he returned back through time after sealing him in the Dark Realm. Link wrote more, something to try and persuade the man to give up his emerald, if he had it. The mayor wiped his brow from sweat as if this was the most nerve-racking thing in his life. He then read more from Link.

"Oh, you are a great warrior from Old Hyrule. We did indeed used to be allies with your King, before he was overthrown by Vaati and created this never-ending war. We tried to stay out of it, but we took action along with Igaladier in a secret infiltration mission to rescue our gems. It was successful, and we both got back what was rightfully ours. At his moment, we now hold an alliance with everyone _but_ Hyrule."

Link wrote more.

"Well, if you are loyal to the Old Hyrule I shall be your ally. But I won't trust you with reuniting the gems so easily. I must think of a task to prove your loyalty and courage"

Link pondered that, then added one more question.

"We do have limited military forces. But they are nothing compared to Igaladier's. Our troops are merely for our defense, and have only been engaged in a few border fights. They do not have much moral or experience. Which leads me to my task I have for you."

Link nodded, ready to accept whatever mission the mayor might give him. He had to do it to get that gem and stop Vaati.

"The Gorons, Zoras, Gerudos and other races of Termina have pledged to me their forces in battle, but they do not dare do more than defend their own homes! They refuse to march to battle while their dwellings are under constant threat. This is because of the troublesome Ikana Warriors. They are the only ones who live in Termina that refuse to fight for us. I fear they may even join Vaati soon after their raids on Clock Town, and the Zoras and Gorons. Even the Gerudo Ambassador has reported an attack on their fortress. I fear we may never be able to make an offensive alongside Igaladier if we can't stop the threat here at home. If you can persuade the Ikana Warriors to join us in battle, or at least stop attacking their own neighbors, I will give you our support and the Emerald."

Those were pretty clear orders. Find Ikana Warriors. Stop them from harming those in Termina. "Very _clear_ orders, very _difficult_ task", Link thought. "How the heck am I going to persuade an entire race to stop attacking people just because a green fairy boy says so? And besides that, where are they?". Link wrote his final question.

"Ah yes, their location." The mayor walked to his window and pointed into the distance towards the tall rocky towers Link had saw the day before. "There, in Ikana Canyon. They live among the ancient cliffs of their once proud civilization. The Ikana...are among the dead"

Link's eyes widened. "_Among the dead?"_

Three days had passed since Link's arrival into Clock Town. The night of the first day he slept at the Stockpot Inn. It was cozy, but Link ran out of rupees with the purchase of a one night stay. (He would have to go hack some grass outside town later). The second day, he decided to explore the town and take a load of the constant pressure off that he had been enduring since the beginning of his quest. That night he slept on the street. Fortunately a little kid with a blue cap gave him an extra pillow from his home, and told Link it was his "Daily Bomber's Deed". The third day Link set out for Ikana Canyon, all the while pondering what the mayor meant by saying the Ikana walk among the dead. Was their kingdom in a graveyard or something? Did they bury their family under the floor they walk on? What did he mean?

But as Link stepped into the ravine that started the trail to Ikana, he knew he would soon find out...


	12. A Detour

CHAPTER 12

-A DETOUR-

The air was cold and still due to the towering cliffs that blocked out the sun's warmth and the wind's gentle breeze. Silver-gray ash clouded around the warrior's boots, as he slowly walked among the haunting and eerie rock formations. There was nothing redeeming about the dreary place other then the quiet peace. Brown thorny weeds and rotten tree trunks littered the dead soil, and cursed rats and snakes lay hidden among the cracks and holes all around him.

The trail wandered through the desolate waste, and Link couldn't help but feel that he was the first to pass through the area in a while. He surpassed an old rusted iron fence that no longer served a purpose other than to the ominous mood.

Nearly an hour had passed before he reached a halt in his journey. A sheer black cliff rose ahead in his path, protecting the rest of the canyon beyond from intruders. A lone dead tree stood at its top, its roots curling out under the cliff's lip and clutching at the air like bony fingers. To Link's left, a small winding dirt road led away toward what appeared to be a field of tombstones.

Reluctantly, he steered away from his objective to search for someone who might help him get into Ikana. He was accompanied by a few scraggly bats fluttering above him as he made way into the field.

The graveyard held some patches of brown grass, and a small hut stood on the far side. As he stared, an old man hobbled out of the door. He wore dirty and brown tattered clothes and had a rather hunched back and balding head.

Link approached the man, whom he assumed was the grave keeper. He took note of the inscriptions etched upon the tombstones around him. Most of the ones he could see described soldiers who had died in battle.

The old man stopped whatever was his business as he noticed the strange green intruder approaching. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it, as if he had suddenly thought better. Link reached him, and gave him a wave. The old man smiled and mumbled to himself before speaking, "Hello. The name's Dampe. And you are?" His left eye drifted off to the side while his other remained fixed on Link.

Link just sort of stared at him, speechless as usual. (Somehow the other person always figured out his name from this _signature_ stare and utter lack of words).

"Hmmm, Link is it?" the old man thought aloud. "That's a fine name lad. Now let me guess, you've wandered over here because of the massive cliff in your way. Am I right? It is _Ikana_ you seek." He wove his fingers in and out of each other as he smiled strangely.

Link nodded. He was a bit confused as how the man had come to guess this, but then realized that this man most likely ended up meeting many of the people deterred by the cliff.

It was then that a somewhat odd yet familiar scent crossed Link's nose. He then noted the small fire and cooking pot near the door. The old man saw Link staring at whatever he had cooking and questioned, "I bet your wondering why I'm cooking on a fire so close to my house, hmm? A risk of setting the whole place ablaze if the wind should change."

Link shook his head. He really had no desire to know.

"Well, it all started a while back" the man went on, oblivious of Link's gesture. "I was out near the yard's entrance, when I was attacked by those Ikana fiends. I dare not cook any farther away in case they ambush me again. I have to be able to make it into my house in time at a moment's notice. You never know when they are going to pounce." He looked around suspiciously with a raised brow and then nudged Link aside so he could see the entrance. Satisfied, he looked back at Link.

"So, I guess you want a way to get past the cliff?"

Link nodded. _That would help_, he thought.

The old man made way back into his house. "I guess I can water the plants later" He said while gesturing to a rotted and dead rose bush near his window. Link chuckled under his breath and followed the strange old man inside.

Later, after the two shared some bread, Dampe returned to the subject of the cliff.

"If you need to get into Ikana, I do have an item that will aid you. But I must warn you. Ikana Canyon is a dangerous place, I won't let some inexperienced fool be killed because he was not ready to tread the land of the dead. If you want my help, you will have to prove you are ready".

Link sighed. _Can't anyone just trust me for once and help me? Do I look like an inexperienced and dishonest fool? _

"You will have to play a little game lad. I hope you can fight! But first you must rest"

Later in the afternoon, after Link took a nap against Dampe's house, the old man came out and told him to follow. He led him to an open spot in the grave yard where a crude and faint circle had been dug into the black soil. He motioned for Link to stand on one the circle's line.

"The rules are simple. Your opponents already know the rules, for they have played the game many times. Your goal is to be the last one standing in the circle, _alive_".

Link swallowed a dry gasp of air. _Alive_?

"Draw your sword boy, and I will summon your foes". He gave the laugh of someone truly insane.

Link slowly drew his sword as he gave Dampe a concerned look. _If you didn't want me to be killed in the canyon, why are you risking my life in some game?_

Dampe backed away all the way to the front step of his house, a giddy grin on his face. He grabbed the now empty metal cooking pot and a gray stone. Then the man pounded the two together furiously, making a low ringing sound. The sound echoed against the rocky cliffs surrounding them, dislodging small stones and pebbles that fell down into the graveyard.

Suddenly there was a flash of red light, and two animated skeletons appeared in the circle, forming a triangle between the three. The two undead foes let out raspy breaths that caused the stringy deteriorating flesh still clinging to their bones to billow and wiggle. Swords appeared in each of their right hands in a blinding shower of sparks, and a shield appeared in the other.

"Fight!" Dampe shouted, and Link heard the front door slam shut a moment later. He was still a bit lost as to what was happening. _The crazy old man said he wanted to help _me_, not kill me!_

The two opponents stared at Link and then at each other smiling. They then stepped forward together, flourishing their swords in an impressive display.

Link decided to take the offensive. He lashed out with his sword, catching the right skeleton by surprise and cleaving off his hand at the wrist. His sword fell into the dirt. Before the other could react, Link used his shield as a weapon and pounded it into the monster's skull, leaving a crack down the middle of its forehead. The right groped at his severed hand on the ground, while the left foe fell flat onto his back. Link took to mind the right skeleton's lack of expressing pain, concluding that both were likely immune to it.

Thinking he had already won however, Link swung a finishing blow to the handless creature, and cleaved him in two. Link then stood proudly above the two skeletons that lay motionless on the ground. He sheathed his sword, and turned to leave the arena. _But why isn't Dampe back out_?

Link had almost been deceived, but spun just in time to counter the two skeletons that had brought their swords down on him in unison. A shower of golden sparks erupted off the shield's surface, and Link unleashed his sword with his free hand. He sparred with the two in a futile fight, for every time he wounded them, they would recover themselves within moments. His only chance was to hope that whatever rules Dampe had mentioned were legit and not just a lie. He decided to try and knock them out of the circle.

Link tried his new strategy, but every time he backed his opponents to the edge, they would have an explosion of energy and gain back their ground. Soon the green warrior grew tired. He flipped his heavy shield onto his back and spun, using it to deflect a blow. Grasping his sword with both hands now, he fought with all his remaining power and managed to decapitate one of the skeleton's heads. Before it could recover, Link kicked the skull twenty yards, and the bone shattered against a tombstone. The nearby body disintegrated into the ground. The other opponent was distracted only a moment by the technique, but it was all Link needed to win. He used his foot again to force the skeleton to its knees, and then bashed the foe's head in with the hilt of his sword. It broke in two this time around, and Link quickly shoved the body out of the ring with his shoulder. It vanished in a plume of red smoke, and Link's shoulders sagged in fatigue. He turned and found Dampe exiting his home cautiously. Anger washed over Links face.

He thrust out his hand, demanding that the old man give him the item after he had accomplished his foolish game. _How could he put me into a game that could kill me, when he wanted to be sure I was safe? Crazy fool!_

The old man read Link's feelings and frowned. "I understand your anger lad, but if you could not have done that, you would not have even made it to the top of the cliff".

Links feelings were unchanged, and held his hand out persistently. Dampe reached into a pocket, and pulled out a cylinder object, with a chain tightly coiled around it. On the end of the chain was a spiked hook.

"This is called the Hook Shot. Use it to travel great distances". With that, the old man returned to his house, a look of disappointment on his face.

Link felt a slight bit of remorse, but he soon shook it away and left for the cliff. He examined the new wondrous item he had obtained as he passed through the graveyard's far gate. The weapon was blue with silver trim, and was finely decorated. Link noticed the many Triforce symbols hidden among its patterns. He held it by the handle and tested its weight, finding it was very light, but remarkably sturdy. The old man had given him a truly great treasure.

When he arrived at the towering cliff, the tree was still standing at its top like a dedicated sentry protecting his homeland. Link dug back into his memories of his quest to stop Ganon. He found himself slightly shaking, not of fear, but an unknown feeling, and he suddenly remembered when he obtained his first Hook Shot long ago. That first item was lost in time now, and Link knew he would never find that particular item again. But somehow he found this new one oddly comforting, knowing that it was something that would be of great use to him in the trials to come.

Link recalled the memory of using the finely crafted tool and unleashed it onto the wooden sentry. It dug into soft and rotting bark, yet the wood still held onto the hook firmly, as if the tree was trying to serve one final good purpose before it completely withered away. The chain retracted, and the slinky sound echoed throughout the canyon as Link soared into the still air. He cut through like a knife, and when he reached the tree, he landed on the dirt with a soft _thud_.

Link brushed off his emerald green tunic. The dust and dirt fell down, and cascaded to where he had been moments before. He turned and gazed at the surroundings, observing the nearby stream, slowly flowing away into a black cave, and a dock that rested on the far shore. Off into the foggy distance, Link could make out an ancient looking castle, whose blurred features still escaped Link. A small cluster of buildings lay before its massive walls.

_This must be the Ikana Village. Now I just have to find these brutal warriors, and speak to their King. _And with that thought in mind, the Hero of Time set off into the next stage of his epic quest.


	13. A Dance with the Dead

CHAPTER 13

-A DANCE WITH THE DEAD-

With the village in sight, Link managed to cross the river and made his way up a steep hill to the settlement. He was slightly surprised to find the buildings of Ikana were all deserted. They were low and earthy structures, with caved-in roofs and rotting wooden porches resting a few feet off the arid ground.

Finding nothing of use among the village, Link turned his gaze toward the massive castle that shadowed the entire village. It was a massive fortress that must have been centuries old, hewn from the same rock that surrounded it. Its battlements were worn and withered, but still appeared to be relatively sturdy. An ancient oak door seemed to be Link's only entrance, and so he shouldered the gateway open with a groan. The hinges creaked and snapped, and Link thought for sure they would fall, but they held up for the moment. Pulling down the brim of his hat to his brow he took a deep breath and crossed through the threshold.

The keep like everything else he had seen so far, was completely empty. Weapons, shields, and other devices of war lay scattered about, giving Link the impression that either someone left in a hurry or a battle had taken place. He opened another set of doors and entered the main hall, and after finding nothing but tables of bones and rotted food, made his way toward the throne room.

Unlike everything else in Ikana, this room was not deserted. In fact, it was quite the opposite.

The large and extravagant throne room doors gave a loud creaking sound, grabbing the attention of possibly five hundred heads that turned to see the disturbance. Link gave a sheepish smile, realizing how big of a hole he had just fallen into. At the far end of the rather dark, cavernous and musty hall, was a being much larger than the others present. He stood with his mouth open and holding a hand in the air, as if he had been in the middle of a speaking before being interrupted. But the mouth suddenly shut, and the bony hand moved to the hilt of a sword at his bony hip. The crowd, which Link found to look exactly like the skeleton warriors he had fought in the graveyard, all drew a vast assortment of weapons as well.

Link wiped the smirk off his face, realizing that those present had no intention of talking. He drew his sword and crouched into a fighting stance, much to the amusement of the vast crowd. The larger skeleton, who Link assumed was the King of Ikana, let out an inhuman scream. His head spun around on his neck, and with a second yell the King jumped off the platform from which he had been standing and began shouldering his way through the crowd.

Then all hell broke loose.

Behind Link the throne room doors slammed shut magically. Then the floor trembled as the mass of undead warriors gave their mighty battle cries as well and surged forth. The first of them to reach Link gave no concern to the Hero of Time's blade, and was severed in half with as he giddily laughed at the sight of Link.

_One down, a whole lot more to go, _Link thought

The green warrior, who soon became more of a green blur, pulled off a spin attack that led to a brutal end for a multitude of the Ikana soldiers. Link turned and ran to the door from which he had entered and ran up the wall's rough surface. He back flipped off of the stone over three warriors and finished the move with a low swipe to their ankles. The next few seconds consisted of a backwards stab, a kick into an enemy's chest followed by a finishing move, and skewering two enemies on his sword at the same time and dismantling their rib cages. The fight raged on, and to Link's surprise he wasn't being completed overwhelmed. The Ikana warriors would stay out of the way for their allies, and therefore Link only sparred with around three or four at a time.

Link then jumped up onto one of the warrior's shoulders, and aimed his Hook Shot into the skull of an enemy about twenty feet away. The spiked barb latched into his left eye socket and Link retracted the chain. Since Link was relatively heavier than the dead, hollow, and organ-less soldier, the warrior flew towards Link instead while knocking over at least fifteen warriors in the process. Link battled onward using every move in the book. He bashed with his shield, made two enemies hack each other after a quick sidestep, drove his sword's hilt into the skeleton's skulls, and even the spine out of one after beating him around with his shield.

But soon Link grew tired as he had feared he might, and his swings became more careless and unorthodox. After getting his sword caught in a soldier's skull, he was too weak to pull it back out. He hid behind his shield to ward off any incoming blows, but was surprised to find none. The room had suddenly grown very quiet.

Link turned around and found the Ikana King bearing down on him. His breath smelt of rotting flesh, and beetles could be seen among his scraggly green beard. To Link's surprise, the skeleton did not attack, but instead knelt down on one knee and bowed his head.

The King looked back up at Link and said, "Noble Warrior. You are truly magnificent. Look around you, you've slain a third of my men!"

Link looked around rather confused. _Shouldn't he be mad at me? _Link stood surrounded by the bodies of those he had slain.

The King looked around also, then said "Do not worry about them; they were dead to start with". The mighty skeleton took out a small instrument crafted from a sheep's horn. He blew it for several seconds, and the hall was then once again full of false life. The fallen warriors simply pulled back together, and stood up as if they had only been sleeping. The one with Link's sword lodged in its head had a little trouble since it was now rather top heavy, but it eventually it righted itself and removed the weapon from its head. It walked up to Link and handed him the Master Sword with a bow.

_Evil cannot handle the Blade of the Goddesses!_

The words flashed through Link's mind. The Ikana must have good intentions somewhere in their bones, or that warrior would have been destroyed at the handles touch. Link's attention was brought back to the King who again spoke. "What do you seek here warrior? Surely you did not come all this way just to slay my legion" He and Link stared at each other for a moment. "Ahhh, so that mayor has sent you alone to stop our raids."

Link nodded.

"I do not attack my neighbors without good reason, I assure you. I assume you know how Vaati has been in search of extra men for his war machine. It seemed he had a special interest in my kingdom, particularly my soldiers and their fighting abilities. But most of all it was their power to revive themselves on my command that caught his interest. Vaati threatened that the only way we would not have our sacred land destroyed was if my soldiers and I aided him in his campaign. But I've said too much already." The King leaned closer and whispered into Link's ear, "He could be watching at this moment". He gestured toward three ravens perched on the lip of a hole in the wall, a column of pale light pouring in through it.

Link eyed them for a moment before looking back towards the King who continued. "But if you wish for me to stop, you will have to duel with me. I can't have my men thinking I'll just accept request from some stranger. If you defeat me in a fight, I will acknowledge you as my superior and respect your wishes. I cannot, however, openly oppose Vaati for fear of his wrath on my people. His magic is beyond powerful…" He spun his head on his shoulders and shook out his left arm. "Shall we begin?"

_If I must, _Link thought. But he felt he had little choice when a group of two dozen skeletons took post in front of the exit.

Link put his shield on the floor, hoping to use the extra energy for his sword instead. _Maybe one day,_ he thought, _people will just let me do things the easy way._

"Are you ready noble one?" the King asked. Link nodded wearily.

And suddenly before Link could prepare himself, a massive bony knee cap wedged itself into his ribs. It held him in the air a moment, but was followed by the hilt of the King's sword. The metal ball on its rear almost gave Link a concussion.

Thrown ten feet through the air, Link slowly struggle back to his feet. He had only a few moments to strategize before the King charged toward him with his sword aimed forward like a lance. The Hero of Time whipped out his Hook Shot and latched onto a wooden beam supporting the ceiling. He went sailing into the dark rafters just as the massive sword grazed the bottoms of his boots. The King of Ikana spun around in search of Link, but the warrior had disappeared from the hall. The Ikana warriors were just as confused and began to mumble and wonder as they searched the ceiling's shadows.

It grew eerily silent. Everything in the cavernous room was dark and perfectly still. As the King slowly scanned the room, his gaze was drawn to the room's only source of light; the hole that was harboring the ravens. He blinked, and was about to continue his search, when there was a ground shaking explosion from the hole that lit up the room. A green figure was catapulted from the cloud of fire and feathers, before disappearing into the darkness of the rafters yet again.

"You think you have fear on your side" he laughed, "That you can scare me?", the King mocked in a dark tone. "Just look at me!" The King scanned the room's corners and saw his weapon and munitions boxes torn open and looted. Bombs lay strewn across the floor.

He tilted his head upwards, along with the other hundreds of skulls. Creaking noises accompanied by footsteps echoed faintly from above.

Slowing his fall by detracting the Hook Shot, Link landed on the King's shoulders. He quickly wedged a bomb into his rib cage, and then leapt off while pushing the doomed creature away with his the force of his jump. His majesty clutched at the explosive within him, but couldn't stop the detonation that sent him hurtling in a dozen different directions.

Link landed on one knee and watched in disappointment as the bones reversed themselves in mid-flight and returned site of the explosion where there was now a black mark on the floor. The King was rebuilt in seconds. His sword returned to his hand faster than Link's, and the two were immediately locked in combat. Their faces lit up in brilliant light as the sparks rained outwards from the clashing blades.

Link back flipped away and landed the shoulders of an anonymous shoulder as he had done earlier. He used him to leap upwards while simultaneously bringing his sword up from underneath him to the top of his body in an extravagant flourish. His back bowed and his boots almost touched his spine. When he came down the King was incapable of stopping the power of the blow once it came hammering down. The King's sword broke in two, along with nearly every other bone in his axial skeleton. He fell to either side, no longer whole.

As Link expected, he was back together in a matter of seconds. But the King returned his sword to his hip and crossed his arms, impressed.

"Well done", he said.

Link was allowed to rest before the King discussed anything with him. He slept for almost the remainder of the day, which were several hours. Once he felt rejuvenated, he returned to the hall. This time only the King was present in the throne room.

"As promised," the King began, "We will not attack our fellow Terminians any longer during this dreadful war. Now that you have killed the devil's messengers, we can talk freely."

And so they did odd enough. Even though it was more one sided, the King talked about the horrible times his people had endured, of the battles, the land, and even of Vaati himself.

"He is like hell in human form. He will do anything to have what he wants, be it Hyrule or whatever he is after." He leaned back into his throne and gazed at the ceiling lost in thought. "Now that I think about it, I'm not so sure that Hyrule is what he's after. He has ruled for nearly a decade now, yet his forces are stronger than ever while there are fewer left to oppose him. No, I think this is about something else. I just wish I had an idea as to what.

The last part of that conversation occupied Link's thoughts all the way back to Clock Town. _If Vaati isn't after Hyrule, what is it he desires?_


	14. Dark Ocean

CHAPTER 14

-DARK OCEAN-

"Hurry! We must get away from this place as fast as time allows"

The soldiers obeyed Erolim and continued to swiftly load their supplies and war machines aboard their ships. Half the boats had already been sent home empty after the recent losses in Hyrule. Erolim oversaw the process from atop the ocean bluffs shadowing the beach. It was night, and a full moon served as the only source of light for the hundreds of men on the beach below. Erolim turned and studied the silhouette of his second in command, a loyal man by the name of Farow.

"Such a tragedy we have endured" Erolim said at last.

Farow nodded in solemn agreement. "We're not moving fast enough" he added.

Erolim looked at him, his expression hidden in shadow. "Our scouts have reported that we are not being followed as we had first feared. It seems Vaati has more important things to attend to."

Farow turned and gazed at the stretch of land behind them. The moon lit miles and miles of plains-land. Not a thing moved, save the salt-grass teetering back and forth in the coastal breeze. "Maybe so, but I don't know what could be more important to him than our extermination."

"It is something to discuss once we are at sea". A soldier far below approached the foot of the cliff below and waved for their attention. "It seems our ships are all loaded and ready to depart".

With that the two descended from the rocky heights. On the beach, the last of the boats had been filled and were ready to return to their homeland. Anxious soldiers crowded the boats, always looking over their shoulders for any sign of danger. It was a complete mystery as to where Vaati's forces may be lurking.

An hour or two passed in the night, and the fleet had made it out into the open sea. Within moments of escaping the view of land, a deep fog set itself around them. You could hardly see from one end of the procession to the other. But all seemed peaceful, and the soldiers began to get their first taste of true sleep in several weeks, but nothing more than a taste.

"Ships to starboard!" a sea-weathered voice croaked from the forward ship's crow's nest.

Erolim scurried from his cabin to the open deck and scanned the foggy mists for the reported danger. Sure enough a dark mass was approaching swiftly and silently, gliding across the crystal plain like water-bugs. They were long warships with multiple decks and three towering masts apiece. He gazed off to the port only to find a mirror image. It seemed Vaati had not forgotten them at all.

The ships in the Igaladier Fleet consisted of mainly transport ships. It was not a fleet outfitted to fight. Three battleships guarded the right, left, and forward flanks; but nothing more served as any substantial protection. Each ship had one pivoting cannon mounted to the bow and small arms for the soldiers. Hardly enough to stop a fully fledged assault fleet from what appeared to be a war fleet.

"Wake up brothers!" Erolim cried. "Draw arms. We are soon to be overtaken. Gather the ships in a circle facing outward!"

The message carried across the water to each ship's captain in turn. Once the message had been passed, a loose circular formation was pieced together. Farow appeared at Erolim's side carrying a longsword.

"How did Vaati come up with such a formidable naval force?"

"We'll worry about that later" Erolim quickly replied.

The enemy was now upon them. Erolim could now spy the flash of metal weapons reflecting the moonlight from aboard the decks of the enemy ships.

"They may surpass us in numbers and strength..." Erolim cried to his soldiers. "But we are Igaladier! Masters of the sea! This is our battlefield, and Vaati has overlooked that! He underestimates our skill on the water and it will be the reason that tonight...we take victory!"

The soldiers gave a triumphant roar. It wasn't so much his words that motivated them, but the sense of closeness to home, to fighting a battle in a theater they knew very well. The boats were aligned bow to stern, nearly close enough for a man to leap across. Behind the first line of boats waited a second, and within that ring the battleships sat patiently. Their massive artillery was loaded and hot, eager to relieve themselves.

Erolim could now see the enemy moving about clearly, and instantly saw their angle of attack.

"Watch for covering fire followed by landing ramps!" he cautioned.

And without warning, the great hammer fell. Flaming projectiles showered the first line of defense on either side of the circle, leaving devastating results. Perhaps six boats were sunk by the opening salvo alone. The soldiers jumped from the burning wreckage hoping to swim to another transport.

"Cannons! Open fire!"

As commanded, the rotating artillery on each boat fired a round of burning debris that exploded on the enemy decks. From the center of the circle where the battleships rested, a massive downpour of rocks, metal, and refuse from the battle in Hyrule came plummeting down on the enemy ships, wrecking havoc.

Enemy boats that eluded the bombardment were now upon the outer circle. As foreseen, landing ramps dropped and latched onto the sides of the crafts, rocking them violently in the somewhat calm ocean. Out of the enemy boats came a front wave of screaming war-crazy suicides. Several shadow soldiers with explosives on poles charged head-long onto the Igaladier transports. This led to devastating results for the troops, the boats, and of course the shadow warrior.

Erolim learned quickly by observing this strategy on an adjacent boat and he was quick to cut down the suicide bomber coming to his ship before he could do any damage. With his heavy metal boot he kicked the lifeless body still grasping the pole into the sea below. Behind him, his most trusted soldiers that he chose to ride with him on his ship surged forth into the brawl. Fierce combat broke out to control the ramps bridging between each boat. Meanwhile a physical hell continued to rain down from the night sky above like comets falling to the earth.

To Erolim's left, the crew on the closest boat had taken the ramp and captured the enemy warship. It was soon rigged with explosives and utterly destroyed so that it could no longer aid the enemy in the future. Farow rushed up to Erolim's side after cutting down a three horned foe.

"Our status fares rather well considering the odds. I just don't know how much longer we can hold it."

Erolim gazed beyond the enemy frontlines and into its reserves. They were outnumbered by far, most likely three to one. But there was no escape from this one. They were already surrounded and the homeward wind was growing gentler and gentler every minute. Soon they would be stuck adrift.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" he wondered.

* * *

"As promised", the Mayor continued, "I will bestow the gem unto you. And with it, the support of Termina. Agreed?"

Link looked around at the small crowd that had traveled to congregate in Clock Town. From each race of Termina a representative stood present. There was a Zora, a Goron, a Guerdo, and several other creatures Link couldn't quite name. Each had already discussed the condition of their forces and whether or not they were willing to fight. Fortunately it seemed that Link's valiant success had inspired them all and invigorated them with new hope. It was concurred that whenever Link, being the only one willing to make the trip, was able to contact Erolim again and plan a combined assault, that the rest of the troops in Termina would march to battle. Alone however, they refused to attack. It seemed like a decent enough plan to Link, or at least the best deal he was going to get out of them.

"Here it is!" the Mayor exclaimed, almost a little too excited and overly dramatic. "The Terminian Emerald!" He handed it to Link with great care. Link reached into his shirt and pulled out the chain holding the Hyrulian Ruby that Zelda had given to him in the graveyard. He realized that the Emerald didn't have a brooch around it to clasp on a chain, so he put it in a safe pocket. He would make a wire holder for it later. With the two gems safely tucked away, he looked up and smiled at the leaders who all replied with pleased expressions. The Zora, whose name escaped Link stepped forward.

"The Zora's would like to present you with this gift, warrior" he explained. He held out a spherical leather satchel stitched with silver thread. "This is the Windfish Satchel. It contains an endless capacity to hold whatever you find fit, contrasting to its small appearance. It will allow you to carry many important items with you in less space, and weigh much lighter. It is a very unique item. Please use it well".

Link smiled a thank-you. It was a magic treasure that he would be sure to keep safe. He moved the gems into its depths. When he put his hand through the mouth, a strange sensation crawled up his arm like a warm spring breeze.

"Good Luck, Link!" the Goron bellowed. "Sorry I don't have anything useful for you. I wasn't aware this was a gift exchange". The Zora shot him a dirty look.

Next the Gerudo spoke up, who until then hadn't said much. She pointed through a window towards the horizon.

"Our fortress lies to the east, along the sea. If you travel there, we will provide you a ship to cross the ocean".

Link smiled another thank-you, and began to head for the door. It was best to get moving as soon as possible. As he went through the door, the mayor called after him. "May the goddesses watch over you!"

And with that helpful wish, Link was gone. He stocked up on food that he purchased with money from the Mayor, and stored it in the Windfish Satchel. It was late afternoon then, and he decided he could travel a small distance before nightfall. Once he was outside the gate he set off eastward, away from the setting sun toward the advancing night. When he finally stopped to make camp he could already smell the salt on the breeze.

He fell asleep near a grove of trees, and cherished every minute of rest he could take.


	15. Grave Robber

CHAPTER 15

-GRAVE ROBBER-

In the three days it took Link to traverse the land of Termina on his way to the sea, nothing eventful or out of the ordinary happened. Each day was pretty much the same routine: wake up, eat, travel, sleep and repeat.

He reached the ocean in the early morning and saw it in all of its beautiful glory. The golden rays of the sun shimmered on the bounding surf like a sapphire set ablaze. Despite the pressing world events, Link just couldn't help but to take a few minutes to simply admire the sight. He removed his equipment and stripped down before jumping into the refreshing surf. He had never been to the coast before, and the sheer size of the ocean was something that was more peculiar than a giant talking tree. After a short while he went back up onto the beach and let the sun dry him before finally hurrying off to the Gerudo fortress visible up the beach.

Within the hour he had made it to the walls of the stronghold. It was made of smooth stone and set in the side of the ocean bluffs against the sea. The water lapped at its lower edges. Along the structure's giant seawall, there was a double door of wood set down in the water that bisected the entire wall, providing an entrance to the fortress's harbor. Link made way for a smaller door on the nearby corner, and after a quick inspection and query to confirm his identity he was allowed inside.

Once inside, Link was surprised at the density of Gerudos crammed into the stronghold. His mind was instantly filled with memories of the Gerudo Fortress hidden away in the deserts of Hyrule. _I wonder what has happened to them in the seven years?_ It was something to remember for later, perhaps.

And escort arrived and beckoned for Link to follow her to a chamber high within the walls of the fortress. Most of the women smiled at him or said hello as he passed. This led Link to assume that everyone had been informed of his journey, or that this particular bunch was much friendlier than their sisters in Hyrule.

"You've become quite popular around Termina recently. Your achievements have spread quickly through word of mouth" the escort informed him in a friendly enough tone. Soon enough the woman guiding him showed him to a large room packed with guards. At the far end sat the leader of the Gerudos, or at least that was what Link assumed at first glance.

"Welcome!" she greeted. "I have been expecting you. You are welcome to get some rest if you so wish before we discuss your travel accommodations".

Link shook his head.

"Good. The faster you can reach Igaladier the better. Feel free to make yourself comfortable though. You are of course welcome to stay as long as you want...but I do again press that time grows short". She stood up and walked down a series of steps toward Link. "My name is Helena". She extended a hand to Link. He grabbed it and winced as she unintentionally crushed his fingers. _What a grip_. "As soon as you choose to leave, your ship has already been loaded and is ready for you down at the docks". She pointed.

Link followed her arm to the left, and saw a large red door. Through a window beside it he could see the harbor below full of Gerudos busy with their duties. There were almost a dozen warships sitting patiently at the docks, each armed with enough artillery to take on three enemy vessels at once.

"It is our understanding that you have never sailed before" Helena continued. "So we have decided to send one of our own along with you to insure you arrive safely." She looked over to the side of the chamber where a number of Gerudos were standing. One of them stepped forward and also extended a hand to Link.

"My name is Naida, a pleasure."

Link nodded in return.

"Naida is one of our finest navigators. You will be safe with her."

Later when he had left the royal chambers and was able to further explore, Link got a closer look at the harbor. Not only were the ships armed with even more weapons than visible at first glance, but they were finely crafted and beautifully decorated. It was obvious the Gerudos knew a thing or two about sailing. The last ship in the row was Link's. It was much smaller than the battleships, but was still an impressive ship of perhaps forty feet. It was only a small single sail vessel, but Link was assured it was one of their fastest boats. It would serve him well.

Link wanted to keep moving, and so the next morning he woke up early and thanked Helena for her hospitality. He met with Naida and together they made way for the ship. Once on board a couple of Gerudos helped them untie the vessel and kick off from the dock. They wished the two of them good luck and fair weather before heading off to carry on their duties.

The massive harbor doors slowly pushed outwards to reveal the rising sun peaking out of the distant horizon. With Naida's guidance, the two of them raised the sails and exited the stronghold, catching a favorable wind that couldn't have been any more perfect.

* * *

A young cloaked refugee quickened her pace on her way towards a small hut ahead of her. It had just started to rain only minutes ago, put the puddles were near ankle deep. A crack of thunder quieted the noisy chicken to her right, and an angry old man slammed his front door tightly shut to her left. Ahead, another woman was searching to escape the weather and rushed through her front door, but the refugee shouted out for her, "Please, wait a moment!" She arrived at the house only to have the front door slammed in her face. She stood in the rain for a few moments, feeling cold, hungry, and alone. A gust of wind blew her hood off and revealed golden blonde hair, a pale face, and crystal blue eyes. She pushed back locks of hair from her eyes with a hand marked by three gold triangles

Princess Zelda hadn't eaten for three days and was having no luck getting food from the inhabitants of Kakariko. Her food had run out only a few days following Link's departure, and she had relied begging to survive thus far. It seemed nobody wanted anything to do with her now. Instead of bringing people closer to together, the dark times had only isolated and hardened people. It was difficult enough to look out for yourself, let alone other people. If only they knew who she really was, perhaps they would have been more generous.

Zelda flipped her hood up once again and ran back the way she had come. The graveyard was becoming all too familiar to her. She reached the tomb of her ancestors, and dropped below into the darkness. Once inside she passed through the multiple rooms until she reached the deepest chamber, the place she had lived in for more than seven years. As soon as she entered the room, she sensed something wasn't right. The torches that she always left lit had extinguished, and traces of water tainted the stone floor.

She remained calm and decided that light was her first necessity. Zelda hadn't sulked inside a tomb for seven years lamenting her misfortune. She knew of her magic abilities and had practiced them consistently ever since she had first met Link and saved helped save Hyrule. After they had defeated Ganon, all memory of the events had been forgotten by everything save for Zelda, Link, and the sages.

The princess of Hyrule clapped her hands together as if ready to pray and one of the triangles on the back of her hand glowed with a faint golden light. Above her head a small red orb appeared, and it promptly floated forward and deeper into the chamber. Zelda then released its power, causing the orb to explode. Her hood was blown off again and her cloak wavered pulled against her body. Soon after, the room was magically blanketed in a steady light.

"Maybe you're not as helpless as I thought" taunted a dark and hissing like voice.

Zelda gasped. Before her sat Vaati, the dark tyrant of Hyrule.

"How did you..." her voice drained away.

"How did I find you?" he taunted. The Demon unfolded his black feathered wings until they nearly touched each side of the chamber. "You should only wonder why it took this long". From the small shadows of the corners a multitude of shadow warriors slipped forth and materialized. They took their place at Vaati's flanks, flexing their claw-like fingers. "SIEZE HER!"

The shadows then lunged like cats, leaving small gouges in the stone where they landed. Zelda took a back step, but it was more reflexive than intentional. She put her hands back together, and in moments became engulfed in a white, swirling band of light. The monsters swung at her, but only found air where she had been moments before.

The princess appeared behind them in a white burst. She smiled at her own success, thankful the teleportation spell had actually worked for once. The shadows were more hesitant this time as they approached, for Zelda once again was summoning a spell.

Suddenly a golden lance appeared in front of her and pierced forward through the chest of one of the monsters. The shadow dissipated into wisps of black smoke with a shriek. The lance then spun like a windmill, turning into a blade during the process and cutting down two more of the demons. They too exploded into clouds of black smoke like their counterpart.

"I see you can play with magic" Vaati teased from behind her. "I suppose one must find a hobby to occupy her time after she's abandoned her people".

Zelda ignored the fiend, and gave the golden weapon one final thrust toward the last monster before it dismantled into golden sparks. She smiled again at the success of her spells. They had never worked this "fine-tuned" before. Usually she could only hold the lance in shape for a few moments. The princess now turned to face the devil in her presence.

He refolded his wings and adjusted the black iron shoulder plates he wore. He enjoyed taking his time in moments like these, and he slowly drew his black blade from it sheath. He made a long and deafening screech with the edge of the blade that was almost unbearable to hear. He then held the weapon in front of his face and examined the blade's silver and gold trim. He smiled and said, "I wonder what this sword would look like with you on the other end?" He focused his gaze on Zelda now. "I suppose we'll just have to find out".

As Zelda expected, the Demon bolted forward with godlike speed. She ducked just in time, and the sword cracked the rock wall behind her. She rolled behind him, but he was quick to follow with his sword aimed directly at her. The dark lord began delivering relentless blows, but Zelda defended herself with small barriers cast with the wave of her hands. She continued to throw them before herself, as she slowly backed her way towards the direction of the exit. The assault proceeded into the room full of burning green acid. Zelda used the bubbling waste to her advantage, and used magic to hurl massive blobs of the thick liquid into Vaati's path. Soon he retaliated with magic of his own, although far superior, and wiped the blobs out of his way with an invisible hand. The attack continued further into the final room. Zelda had by then grown too weak to shield herself any longer, and used another warp spell to teleport away. She appeared at the rim of the grave hole, outside in the pouring rain.

She didn't have time to rest, as Vaati soared upwards from the hole using his mighty wings. He hovered above Zelda, and a terrible bolt of lightning silhouetted his image from behind.

"Wrong move!" he shouted over the wind. Drops of mud and water sprayed Zelda's back, accompanied by a ground shaking rumble. She turned in horror to find an Oblivion looming over her. In its hands was a massive barbed net, dripping wet and covered in the blood of whoever had been caught in it last. The horned fiend slammed the net down on her head and lifted her up into the stormy night.

"The royal blood line WILL end!" Vaati roared triumphantly, "and if the fish takes the bait...so will The Hero."


	16. A Short Visit

**This is the recently inserted mystery chapter that I left out on mistake... (7/4/20100**

CHAPTER 16

-A SHORT VISIT-

A red sun broke the cold night on the ocean. In a matter of moments the ever-victorious light purged any trace of darkness. There is a meaning somewhere in there that the light always conquers, but no one would think that after viewing what the light had just revealed. A disastrous graveyard of mangled ships and dead warriors drifted among the sharks and seagulls that gathered to scavenge food in the early morning.

Despite the horror of the previous night's battle, one lone ship still remained. The warriors of Igaladier had fought bravely, and although they had successfully suppressed the enemy fleet, their own losses were equally heavy. Ship after ship was utterly destroyed, and in the final hours of darkness, Erolim's vessel was the only to remain afloat. The few remaining crewmembers aboard the ship were glad to have survived, but the sadness of the entire fleet's death smothered any bit of good thought. No one expected anything like this to happen. The invasion on Hyrule had been a complete failure. Thousands had left home to fight, no more than two dozen would ever return.

Silently, and in an uninspired manner, the men began to prepare to set sail. At some point in the nightlong battle, Erolim and crew had transferred to one of the few battleships. In that battleship they would set sail for home from the greatest sea battle that the world would ever know.

* * *

That same red morning sun woke Link from his deep sleep. He found that he slept remarkable well on the sea, and he was beginning to acquire a taste for it. He promised himself that if he ever made it through all this he would return to the ocean.

He stretched his arms and then made his way to the wheel to adjust the ship a bit after glancing at the compass mounted beside it. He was picking up this whole sailing thing pretty fast. According to the sea charts he was provided with, he would arrive in Igaladier by nightfall.

As the day progressed, dark clouds blew in from the north. By late afternoon, it began to rain, and at dusk lightning streaked across the sky. The waves became more and more intense, and Link was caught in a fierce storm. He struggled to keep the wheel straight, and had to squint his eyes against the stinging rain.

At last when he began to wonder if he would make it to land, tiny yellow stars appeared behind the rolling surf. As he drew nearer the stars grew, and Link realized they were the lanterns of a port.

His boat was later thrown into the docks uncontrollably. To Link's relief a group of deckhands rushed out of a small dockside building to help tie the boat down. They secured it as best they could and Link managed to get off the ship.

Next thing he knew he was sitting in an old fisherman's tavern. The bar tender placed a bottle in front of him.

"Moo Moo Milk? It's imported from the mainland!"

Link nodded and took a drink. It was just as good as the stuff from his last quest. He waited out the rest of the storm, and when it finally receded near midnight, he made his way back to the ship to sleep.

The next morning he discovered a boat had docked next to him that wasn't there the previous night. It was much larger than his and seemed to have been to hell and back. He descended the ladder from his own boat, and when he turned around to head into town he came face to face with Erolim.

"We meet again, young one...". He put a hand on Link's shoulder and led him towards town.

"Come with me, we have war to talk about."

Erolim walked at a brisk pace deep into town. The town was nice and well kept. The streets were cobblestone, and currently unlit lanterns hung around the buildings. The people all wore dark earth tones, the majority of them dressed in thick clothing. The climate was a little cooler than Hyrule, but it wasn't 'cold' per say to Link. When they neared the edge of town he got a glimpse of the landscape father inland. It mostly consisted of large steep hills and dark evergreen forests. A thick fog covered everything in the far distance though, probably due to the storm.

Finally Erolim and Link began to trek up a hillside road. At its top was a large building made of white stone. An equally white wall surrounded it, complete with sentries patrolling along its top.

They entered the building and the two guards at the door nodded towards Erolim. Once inside they headed to their left through an elegant front room. Finally Erolim sat down at a large table alongside nine others. Link took the empty chair across from him.

"Now, I don't believe you've ever given me your name?", Erolim began. "Link, you say? Very well then. Welcome to Port Odnetnin, one of the many settlements in Igaladier. Gathered around you are the nine governors of each of the kingdom's territories."

Each of the governors introduced themselves to Link. There were six men and three women, one of the men being a Zora. Most of them held a very royal posture, but it was also visible that these people were definitely fighters.

"Now then, it is my regret to inform you that our entire invasion force has been utterly destroyed by Vaati's counter attack."

Link took in a sharp breath. His mouth hung open as the shock registered, and he noticed that no one else seemed surprised. He assumed they had already been told, for each one held on to a grim face and stared at the table. Erolim broke the silence and continued.

"He attacked us with a naval fleet that he seemingly produced from nowhere. Although we were outnumbered, we managed to take down every last one of those damned creatures. But the price was too much. We are not sure how we will be able to recover in time to keep up with Vaati's war campaign..."

Everyone sat in silence for a minute or two, pondering the possibilities of what was to come in the future. Then Link began the long painstaking process of explaining to the group why he had come and what he required. He told the governors everything, and after nearly and hour of awkward guessing and writing, Link finally got his story across.

"That is a mighty tale worthy of legend, Link", one of the women said. "So it is the Igaladierian Sapphire you seek, and by having it, you will be in possession of all three gems?". Link nodded. "Then at last the protective charm the gems produce can be returned to the kingdoms."

"Then is it that simple?", the Zora asked. "If we give him the Sapphire right now Vaati will be vanquished?".

Erolim rose from his seat. "I wish it were so, Rutore. But the gems must be returned to their pedestal within the heart of Hyrule Castle itself. Only then will the magic take effect. But yet, the gems are likely to only weaken Vaati's power, not force him from Hyrule. There is an inevitable fight with him before the battle can be won."

Another man rose and said, "Then let us give him that fight. We should gather what remaining forces we have and sail to Termina. We can group with our allies and mount a final offensive. I'm sure that together, we can devise some sort of plan more effective than the last."

And so the leaders all stood, and a quick unanimous vote was held in favor of the plan. Then Erolim spoke once more.

"So then Link, we will give you the gem for safe keeping with the others, for you have the greatest amount of bravery, skill, and courage."

Erolim reached down into his tunic and drew out the Sapphire. He pulled the leather twine that made the gem into a necklace over his head and dangled it in front of him. Link reached across the table, and his arm appeared blue from the gem's soft glow.

But then a strange thing happened. The air within the room seemed to stop moving, and an icy tingle crawled along Link's skin from his fingers to the rest of his body. Time itself suddenly seemed to stop within the slowly chilling room. Then without warning, an explosion of ash and smoke erupted between Erolim and Link. Link was hurtled backwards, only aware of the sound of splintering wood and screams. He hit the stone wall behind him head first, and fell to the floor in a crumpled pile. He blinked continuously, trying to reclaim his vision, all the while hearing the unsheathing of a sword, followed by a sharp hissing sound.

He tilted his head toward the sound and saw that standing before him...was himself.

A dark and hideous reflection of his own image now stood in the middle of the room, the Sapphire dangling from the twine wrapped around a black fist. Unwanted memories of the abomination Link faced within the Water Temple beneath the waters of Lake Hylia rushed into his head. _No, it can not be_.

The dark figure glared at him with his ruby eyes, a taunting smile creeping along his face. One of the male governors sprung up from behind only to be struck down by a black sword. Dark Link laughed, and then in a raspy and tormenting voice he spoke.

"You have failed _Hero_!" the last word spoken with a mocking sneer. "And your princess has as well! I shall be sure to tell her of your shortcoming." A malicious cackle followed. Then as quickly as he had first appeared, a second plume of smoke and ash erupted from the floor beneath Dark Link's feet and consumed him, and the room watched helplessly as he faded away with the smoke.

"No!" Erolim yelled in frustration. "This cannot be!" He struggled back to his feet, dizzy from the loss of blood seeping through a gash in his forehead. The other governors recuperated themselves as well, except for the man who had attempted to subdue Dark Link. He lay dead in a pool of his own blood, covered in a layer of ash.

Link remained kneeling as the horrible revelation sunk in. _They have her! They have Zelda!_. A heavy weight of despair and pain sunk down upon his chest and he lowered his head in anguish.

Rutore was the first of those present to grasp the situation. "We must remain strong" he said, although with little enthusiasm. "Let us continue with our plan. We can regroup with the others in Termina and march on the castle together. Maybe we'll be able to force our way inside and recapture the Sapphire". He too lowered his head as he realized that there was a small chance of that thought ever succeeding.

Link knew this as well. _Vaati would spot them miles away and have time to prepare, to hide the Sapphire while he crushed the invasion_. _I must go ahead, alone_. _Vaati has Zelda, and I cannot possibly leave her alone in those dark halls. I should never have left her_. His mind was made up over an idea without a plan, and he began marching toward the door.

"Link?" Erolim wondered. "Where are you going?" But before he could get an answer, Link had pushed aside the door and vanished.

"I believe he is going after the princess" Rutore realized. "And hopefully the gem as well. Let us hurry and move our forces. I predict we will hear from him soon, and when we do we should be ready to do our part".

* * *

It was a horrible trip. Not because of any events that took place during the journey, but because of the anxiety and the guilt. Whilst Link sailed back across the deep blue waters toward Termina he could think of nothing but Zelda and how awful it must be locked away in a place that was once her home, but no longer. With great haste and an improvement on his previous journey he made it safely back to the mainland where he returned the borrowed ship to the Gerudos, and then hastily departed once more after giving them his thanks. He then departed across the plains of Termina Field, bypassing Clock Town without visit and making way for the forest path that led to the land of Hyrule beyond, below a dark and menacing cascade of clouds visible far in the distance.


	17. Castle Crasher

CHAPTER 17

-CASTLE CRASHER-

Two days after Link had returned to Hyrule he had managed to make it all the way to Castle Town. There had been no monstrous dogs in the forest, nor did he encounter any of Vaati's foul servants while treading across the blackened and scorched earth of Hyrule Field. With the castle now looming in the hazy distance, he was still without any sort of plan that would get within the castle walls. He was sure that Dark Link would have returned here with the gem, and so it was only a matter of where he would be hiding inside. His thoughts drifted for a moment to his duel with his dark alter-ego deep in the Water Temple. _Was this even the same individual_? _Would he have the same strengths and weaknesses in battle_? Link could only guess, and he returned his attention to the more immediate problem.

As he peered out through a thick clump of brush located several hundred feet from the castle gates, he observed the patrol patterns of the Shadow Guards pacing methodically along the walls. After a few minutes he found his opportunity. Every minute or so the two guards closest to him would reach each other and about face. As they walked away from each other, they left the section of wall between them, and most of the distance between Link and wall, unwatched. He waited for it to happen once more and darted forward toward the gate. Once he made it to the wall he flattened himself up against it and waited silently. He listened for any disturbances but heard nothing more than the shuffling of the sentry's feet. Satisfied, he began to sidle along the wall, just as the sky's seal broke and let loose a light drizzle. He came onto the gate fast and went right pass it toward the far south corner of the wall.

He found the vines which he had used last time to scale the walls, but found they were dry and shriveled. There wasn't a chance they would hold his weight. Solving the problem easily, Link reached down into the Wind Satchel and found the Hook Shot. He fired it upward where it caught into the bottom of very small overhang that stuck out just below the crest of the wall. The device retracted and carried him with it, allowing him to grab the ledge and hang with one hand. Quickly and quietly he pocketed the Hook Shot and then proceeded to peer over the wall after a short listen for the guards. Unable to hear anything but the thunder in the distance, he swung up his feet up onto the top of the ledge. He then pitched forward to the floor of the walkway and went into a crouch while scanning the immediate area. Nobody shouted or clubbed him over the head so he stood up. Down at the opposite end the two guards he had been watching were about to turn around, and one of them would have a perfect view of Link. He dove and hid behind a large canon-like piece of artillery that had been recently installed on the battlement. The guard continued on his practiced path unaware of the intruder lurking nearby. Link pounced out from behind him as soon as he passed his hiding spot and slit him across the throat with his sword. To Link's advantage the guard dissipated into smoke upon death and blew away in the wind, leaving no evidence for other guards to stumble upon. However he did figure the other guard at the far end would come snooping around here when his buddy didn't show up. He then crouched behind the canon and aimed his new bow over its top. He pulled back, aimed, and let the arrow fly directly into the guard's head just as he had noticed the strange green figure ahead.

Now that he appeared to be alone Link gazed over the wall's opposite side and into Castle Town below. It was almost as bad as Kakariko Village. The buildings were all caved in and rotting, little shacks made from debris and strung up cloth filled the alleys and corners, and Shadow Guards patrolled the streets. Link could only spot a few starving citizens cowering in the shadows. The sight was sickening.

He then headed down the wall, away from the center gate and toward the corner. He rounded it and saw another guard at the far end. His bow made quick work of him and he was able to continue on. By going this way, he was able to avoid the entire town and head straight for the castle. Once at the far end he swung his feet over the wall and jumped down about ten feet or so. The ground on the far side was much higher up for some reason, but it was convenient and Link didn't question it. Now only the Castle Grounds lay between him and his goal.

It was dark, cloudy, and rainy now which allowed Link to sneak by the numerous guards marching in a crisscross pattern. He was able to make it to the small moat that ran around the castle, and aimed his Hook Shot across it and into the top of a window frame. Seconds later he found himself crouched in the open casement and then slipped inside.

The castle hallway he entered was dark and cold. What once had been a warm and elegant place was now eerie and unwelcoming. Furniture lay broken and overturned, and portraits were scorched from fire or hanging downward in tatters.

About a half hour later, after battling two Liztros, assassinating more than a dozen Shadow Guards, and slaying a Devil Dog stalking the hallways, he at last arrived in the dungeon. Link wasn't sure if Zelda would be locked within or not, but it was the first logical place to look. There was a long row of cells, all of which were filled with the citizens of Hyrule. He saw mostly humans but Gorons, Zoras, a Deku Scrub, and even some Gerudos as well. In the middle of the row was a large pig guard sleeping soundly in a wooden chair that could hardly support his weight. Link crept toward him stealthily while every prisoner in the room watched with fear and anxiety. He drew his sword, and while smothering the swine's face with his palm, plunged it through his neck. With a swift hand he patted down the beast's belt and found a set of keys. Some of the prisoners silently celebrated, while others kept their emotions in check and tried not to be over optimistic. Link continued on, peering into the cells looking for one face in particular. When he reached the cell at the far end his heart leapt and he couldn't help but smile.

He found Zelda pressed against the cell bars, staring at him with an expression of joy and relief. Link opened the cell door and she jumped out and hugged him. The burden and guilt of her capture almost completely left Link and she said, "I knew you would come, I never once doubted it". Her face was cut and bruised as were her forearms and legs, but she still moved with the energy of a child at a birthday party.

Link broke the moment of reunion as he suddenly realized that he must now get all these other people out as well. There had to be at least a hundred or so waiting for him near the opposite end by the door, each one looking at Link as if asking, "What do we do now?"

He grabbed Zelda's hand and led her past the dead guard and towards the exit. When they reached the door Link cracked it open a hair just to peer out into the hall. Fortunately no one was there, so they stepped out of the dungeon and thought of what to do next.

But Zelda already knew. "Link, I heard that Vaati has one of the gems. You have to get it back somehow, but I don't know where he's keeping it. I do know of a small irrigation canal just down the hall that I may be able to sneak all these people through. I'll lead them to safety, got it? You have to go find the gem!".

Reluctant to once again risk he capture, he eventually nodded in agreement. All this wouldn't matter if he couldn't get that last gem. He turned to leave, but then thought of something. He reached for his bow and bundle and arrows and handed them to Zelda so she could defend herself in case she ran into trouble. Link had yet to discover she could now use rather advanced magic.

"Thank you", she said anyways.

They then parted ways once more. Link moved down the hall hastily, checking every dark corner he passed for any lurking danger. He turned a corner and saw a set of double doors at the far end of the hall. He ran for them and crept inside.

The room was large and circular with a high ceiling concealed by dark shadows. The floor had a strange mosaic portraying a black Triforce entwined with thorny vines and was covered in what appeared to be blood. But the strangest thing about the room was the walls. A multitude of clear mirrors were spaced evenly around the round walls that made the room seem enormous.

He took a few cautious steps toward the middle of the room and suddenly the doors behind were sealed off by large, thick rusty bars. He saw another set of doors to the right of where he had entered seal themselves off as well. Link knew very well this could only mean trouble.

He was now standing in the center of the Triforce, and saw no one but himself in the mirrors. After a minute of staring into the various reflections, he approached one of them for a closer look. He reached out a touched the glass but nothing happened. He looked at himself again, but nothing in the image appeared odd or out of place.

Then he thought he saw a red flash in his own eyes, lasting no longer than a blink. Had he imagined it? Link continued to stare into his own blue eyes for a moment more, and sure enough there was another red twinkle. He spun around and pulled out his sword to find Dark Link standing in the center of the room along with the precious blue gem tied around his wrist. The imposter drew his own sword as well as a matching black shield. There was another moment of silent staring before Dark Link turned and ran in the opposite direction, straight into a mirror! He passed through as if it was liquid, and a second later he reappeared behind Link through another mirror. He missed Link only by an inch, and a moment later the two were locked in brutal combat.

The twin warriors exchanged blow after blow, never failing to block or miss an opportunity to strike. Soon the darker one ran through another mirror and flanked Link from the side. He backed the lighter towards the opposite wall and gave him a shove with his black shield.

Link crashed into the mirror, not going through it, but instead shattering it to reveal a gray stone wall. He rebounded and knocked Dark Link out of the way so that he was no longer cornered. Then he quickly pulled out his Hook Shot and fired it at as many mirrors as he could. There was a constant shattering sound as nearly half the mirrors were smashed before Dark Link stopped him with another assault. Link ducked under his attack and went for his knees, but the other was fast to block low with his shield. Then Link bashed his head with his own shield just before having to side-step another swing. The intense battle continued on, with neither of the two seeming to let up.

Link managed to use the Hook Shot occasionally to smash more mirrors, and soon there were only two left present in the room. An idea popped into his head and he decided to go for it. He unleashed a frenzy of blows, forcing Dark Link to backup toward one of the mirrors. Then he waited for him to strike back and once he did he jammed his shield against the enemy's black blade so that it stuck into it. His shield arm went numb, but he quickly used his sword to cut the leather band holding the Sapphire tight against Dark Link's sword-arm. The Sapphire hit the ground and the imposter Link looked down at it, giving Link his chance. He yanked his shield away and then kicked his foe into the mirror.

Dark Link fell into the surface like a vertical pool of water and Link quickly slashed at the mirror with his sword breaking it to bits. Then to finish the evil being, he spun around and threw his shield at the last mirror, just as Dark Link's head poked through. The other screamed in anger as he realized what was about to happen and then the shield smashed into the glass. The darker one's head was severed as if by a blade and began fell to the floor. But there was no thud or rolling head for it disappeared into a flicker of black flame mid-fall. Wherever those mirrors went, Dark Link was now trapped there forever.

Satisfied with himself yet tired and wounded, Link bent down to scoop up the treasure he had came for, and the two sets of doors were freed from their bars. The Igaladierian Sapphire glowed its gentle blue, and Link placed it in the satchel with the other two. All three now seemed to glow brighter as if happy to see each other.

But Link had no time to waste, and so he jogged over to the door he hadn't passed through yet. He pushed his way in, and was shocked to find that he had found his way into the pedestal room. The silver platform that housed the three gems within his pocket was no more than ten feet away.

"_Is this it_? _Have I really made it here after all that's happened_?"

He approached the platform, but on his third step there was a rumbling sound below his feet. He half expected something like this to happen, but as he looked downward the floor gave in and Link plunged into darkness below.

He hit an angled ramp not far below and continued to slide down alongside the debris of the floor. Finally the ramp ended and he was thrown into an icy cold pool of water within a dark chamber. He struggled underwater for a moment before he broke the surface and gasped for air. He looked around the underground pool, but the only thing to see was a pillar of light shining down on an island in the water about a stone's throw away. With little choice he began to swim toward it, and when he arrived he found a ladder climbing upwards toward the light's source far above. He wanted to rest, he wanted to get away from this place and make sure Zelda was alright. But it seemed the only way out was up, and so he began to steadily climb the mysterious ladder to whatever challenge lay ahead.


	18. With the Clouds as Witness

CHAPTER 18

-WITH THE CLOUDS AS WITNESS-

The ladder rose from the lake for more than a hundred yards it seemed. At its top, Link could no longer see the watery pool below or anything else really save for the ladder itself. Above his head waited a dense wooden trap door which Link cautiously pushed upward. He peered around the space above half expecting someone to stomp on the door and knock him down to his death, but fortunately the area seemed to be empty.

He pulled himself up and got a better look at the open tower he was now standing on. It was a pinnacle of stone clawing at the clouds themselves who seemed to be retaliating with a fury of wind, lightning and rain. Each gust threatened to drag Link to the edge of the platform where no wall or railing was present to save him.

Link held up his arm over his face in an attempt to block out the stinging rain that attacked from all sides. In a matter of seconds he was completely drenched. A knot formed in his stomach as he began to predict in his mind what was about to happen. He knew that the ladder had led him here for a reason.

In the far distance the mountains were just barely visible as each bolt of lightning struck, but everything else aside from the swirling black clouds above could be found. They appeared to be churning like a whirlpool with its heart directly over the tower.

"You're a brave little worm aren't you?" a loud and hissing voice asked from behind.

Link spun around to find Vaati. Before him now stood the reason for his pain, his friend's sorrow and misery, and the deaths of millions who had opposed him by fighting for their freedom. The fanatical fiend stared down at Link from several feet off the ground bearing a twisted smile as if he knew exactly what Link was thinking; and he reveled in it.

"You're proud of yourself aren't you? You ran all over the kingdoms gathering those pathetic rocks...and for what? Did you think one little boy could overthrow a kingdom and its king? Even now as we speak, my minions are capturing those useless peasants you freed from my prison, and with them your princess as well. There is no use in continuing."

Link's anger flared. He took a step toward Vaati as if challenging him, but he didn't seem to notice as he continued to brag of his victory.

"Nothing can stop me you fool! Not even the rain dare touch my shoulders out of respect for my power!"

Link now noticed the strange invisible barrier that seemed to surround Vaati. The rain drops were deflected about a foot away from him in every direction. Link hoped it was just some feeble spell he had procured to unnerve Link, and not an actual barrier.

"And now, with the clouds as witness, I will finally crush you beneath my boot like the persistent roach you are. You shall pay for what you have done to my master…and I will not fail at my promise to have you out of the picture for his advent.

Link looked puzzled. "_Master? No, he couldn't possibly mean_..."

"Aha, that is right", Vaati said as he witnessed Link's reaction. "You may have defeated _him_ while he was weakened by the Royal Gem's power, but if he had known how to break the barrier and remove them from the castle we wouldn't even be standing here right now. But now that I have cleared the way, _he_ will rule the world forever! All that is left is your disposal!"

Link was frozen in place. _This can't be happening! He must mean something else. Something not as terrible! He didn't know if he could even bear seeing that horrific face once more, let alone stop him_.

Link snapped his attention back to Vaati. He had fully extended his wings now giving himself a more fearsome appearance. He next drew his black sword lined in silver and gold with a blurring speed, and poised it in a ready stance. His pupils then melted to white as an alien power consumed his mind and body, relieving its excess through liquid-like trails dripping off his limbs.

"AT LAST, THE HERO SHALL FINALLY FALL!" he screamed in an inhuman voice that conquered the din of the storm around them.

And before Link could hardly respond the wind demon surged forward in a wavering distortion of his former self. If Link had not already drawn his shield beforehand, the black blade would have pierced straight through his heart. But the force of the attack nevertheless sent him flying several feet toward the edge of the tower.

Before Link could upright himself Vaati was again bearing down on top of him. He stabbed downward with his sword multiple times, each one barely missing Link as he rolled through the puddles to avoid the attack. A bolt of lightning struck the tower behind Vaati, sending bits of stone shrapnel and debris against his back. Though harmless, this distracted him long enough for Link to leap to his feet and take a swing.

The demon was too quick however and caught the Master Sword with the hilt of his own. With a twitch of the wrist he wrenched the sacred blade from his hands and sent it sliding across the floor. Now only armed with a shield Link could do nothing but defend against the subsequent flurry of blows. He deflected swing after swing, and when he at last could take no more he whipped out his Hook Shot and fired it uselessly toward Vaati's head.

It surprised him a bit but nothing more. He caught the chain with his bare hand and pulled causing Link to face plant into a puddle full of rocky bits from the lightning strike. He jumped back up hastily and grabbed his hat to wipe the blood from his face in one swift motion, tossing it away into the wind when he was through.

He saw Vaati toss the Hook Shot over the edge as well, sending another dull pain through Link's gut. When the shield blocking resumed, Link slowly circled around so that the Master Sword was now behind him, and when he saw his chance he leapt for it in a desperate move. When he had the sword firmly in hand he jumped up off the ground and did a spinning attack to ward off Vaati.

The demon was patient and struck immediately after he had launched the spin, hurtling the two into an epic display of clashing swords. This exchange went on for several minutes until a second bolt of lightning struck the ground between their feet, and miraculously, Link was not shocked.

"_May the goddesses watch over me_", he thought.

Immediately the two threw themselves back into the fight, each performing rather impressive displays of swordsmanship. Their motions were fluid as banners in the wind and swift as a serpent's strike. Vaati's long silver mane seemed to billow from side to side as if opposing the wind's power. The battle was terrifying, yet amazing.

At last there was a break in the endless clash as Vaati raised a free hand and fired two tiny green bolts of sorcery toward Link. Their purpose was to disarm Link from sword and shield, but when the Master Sword was repelled the bolt too reflected back and knocked Vaati's blade from his own hand as well.

The two swordsmen now stood inches away from each other unarmed, but the only thought running through each of their heads was one of victory and they were soon caught in a hand to hand struggle.

Each man threw a punch that was caught in the fist of the opposite man. The two leaned back and forth in a struggle of strength trying to throw the other. Vaati made a move and shoved Link toward the edge of the tower only to have Link pull him along with. Soon the two were struggling for an advantage merely inches from the verge of a disastrous fall.

Eventually Vaati's enhanced strength overcame Link, and he found himself leaning far over the edge; the only thing now holding him being the one who wanted him dead.

The wind demon realized this and smiled. "And so you've lost" he hissed, followed then by the inevitable. The demon gave one final push that sent Link backwards into the open void.

He flailed and groped out desperately, and by some luck managed to grab the lip of the tower with his left hand. His body slammed into the tower's side, but he now held on for dear life in no better position than he had been moments before.

"You just won't die..." Vaati said in an irritated tone. He raised his boot over Link's hand and paused to soak in the glory of victory. His triumph was imminent.

Link's mind raced with hundreds of different thoughts at once, all of which were crammed a those few hopeless milliseconds before Vaati sent him plunging downward. He relived everyone and everything he had held close in life. Everything he hated and everything he loved. The last image he saw was Zelda standing before him. She held out her hand towards him with a loving and caring face telling him everything was going to be alright.

Then the image changed abruptly. She now stood in the pouring rain drenched from head to toe, loose strands of wet hair stuck to her brow. In her hand was the Hero's Bow, and strung taught within it was a fabled Light Arrow; the sacred item that Link had once used to defeat Ganon. It was pointed in his direction but several feet over his head.

Then he realized something wonderful.

He wasn't imagining the scene at all. Through Vaati's legs Link could see Zelda standing atop the tower with them. She had an eye closed to assist her aim, and Link could tell she intended to strike the demon's heart.

"This one's for my father" she whispered mutely against the wind.

Vaati was alarmed by the smile that appeared on Link's face and spun around to see what it could possibly be. But it was too late and the arrow had struck him before he could even get a clean look at his assassin. The tyrant tumbled over the edge, but to both Link and Zelda's horror, he slammed into the Hero of Time and sent them both into a fatal plunge.

The arrow had merely stunned the monster, and he now struggled to spread his wings with the golden arrow still jutting from his chest. Link grabbed him by the throat and gave him a few cuffs to the face before the demon gave up on flying and fought back.

The pair spiraled downward, both at each other's necks the entire way. It was a freefall brawl lasting only seconds, but felt like minutes. Soon they were in the descent's final moments and Link thought for sure it was the end. He comforted himself with the thought that Vaati would be going down alongside him.

* * *

Moments earlier at the top of the tower, Zelda raked her brain for an idea. She panned through her knowledge of spells, but nothing seemed to be what she needed to save Link from his perilous fall. But time was short, and when half of an idea formed at last she went for it. Without a second to spare she scooped up the Master Sword and Link's shield; then spun several times with one hand in the air and was surrounded by a golden ribbon of light as she warped from the top of the tower to its base far below.

She had barely laid a toe on the ground before she glanced skyward and warped again, this time upwards to where Link and Vaati plunged, still locked in battle.

She rematerialized in such close proximity to Link that he felt her breath in his ear and then felt her grab him around the waist as she prepared to warp one final time, hopefully bringing them to safety. Their bodies had just faded away into the warp spell inches from the ground, but they had safely been teleported away in time.

When they reappeared in the field just outside Castle Town, three figures were thrown down onto the grass.

Link and Zelda slowly sat up to find Vaati adjacent to them. Apparently he had been holding onto Link when Zelda had cast the spell. They waited for the demon to make a move, but he neither attacked nor spoke. He merely reached for his chest and removed the arrow, letting out a stream of black blood through his chest plate. If he hadn't turned around when he did, the arrow would have hit his heart instead of plunging into the opposite side of his chest.

Vaati turned to look at them with an empty stare, and then spoke with a tone of indifference. "No matter...your time will come."

He then rose to his feet weakly and took a couple steps in the castle's direction. Link and Zelda heard him mutter something inaudible to them, and then he suddenly disappeared into a black lightning bolt that traveled upwards.

Link watched the sky for a moment where the bolt had disappeared, and then collapsed once more. He was so overcome with emotions of relief and disappointment that he wasn't sure what to feel. He had managed to survive, but so had Vaati.

Zelda lay down next to him and took his hand. The rain had stopped, but the wind still blew, the thunder still sounded in the distance, and Vaati still breathed...


	19. The Sages

CHAPTER 19

-THE SAGES-

While Link had at first despaired over his encounter with Vaati, he soon realized that there was much to be thankful for. Zelda was now safe beside him, as well as the stolen Sapphire that now seemed to pulse gently against his thigh as it lay in wait alongside the other two gems within the Wind Satchel. Feeding off this success he forced himself up to his feet and extended both a hand and a smile to Zelda. She smiled in return and let him pull her up next to him. Together they looked out across the fields before them and at the dark structure of Hyrule Castle in the near distance.

Link grabbed Zelda gently by the hand and began leading her off in the opposite direction. Before Zelda could ask where he was taking her, the landscape around them slowly melted into itself leaving a flat and dark void stretching out to an indeterminable length in all directions. Soon a night-blue aurora rained down from the abyss that had formed above, and six figures appeared in a circle around them. Each stood upon a platform marked with a unique colored symbol that glowed softly and lit the figure's faces from below. Each individual had their heads bowed and their hands clasped in front of them as if to pray. The closest one, directly in front of Link and Zelda, looked up and spoke.

"Link…Zelda. The time has come" he said, a white-haired man dressed in an ember-orange robe garnished with symbols of the Triforce. The two soon recognized him as Rauru, the Sage of Light. The rest of the new arrivals consisted of the other sages whom Link knew well.

There was the Gerudo Nabooru, the Sage of Spirit, the Sheikah Impa, Sage of Shadow, the Zora Ruto, Sage of Water, the Goron Darunia, Sage of Fire, and lastly the Kokiri and Link's dear friend Saria, the Sage of Forest. Link couldn't help but run up to her and embrace her. There were many times he had feared he wouldn't ever get the chance to see her again. She returned the hug just as enthusiastically. Zelda watched them uncomfortably, fidgeting with her feet.

"Link" Rauru continued. "Now isn't the time for reunion. Listen to what we must tell you." Link turned to him and nodded.

"We have been watching you on your journey, and so far you have done magnificently. Surely you had already proved your courage when you had first helped gather us together and sealed away Ganon to the Dark Realm. But he now grows restless. We have been watching him stir and become more violent, even attempting to bring the prison around him crashing down in an effort to escape. As you have already heard, Vaati intends to release him upon the world once more. He is a lost and twisted being, but he is dedicated to his master. There will be no convincing him otherwise."

"If Vaati succeeds in freeing Ganon from his prison," Impa began explaining, "then we fear that all may be lost. We have been waiting and watching since this all began, gathering our strength and preparing for the worst, but we fear that it will not be enough. We are confident that we have enough power to seal one more into the Dark Realm, but if Ganon were to be freed then there would be two in need of that treatment. For that we don't believe we have the strength. Vaati may not be as powerful as his master, but he is a considerable threat as you have already seen for yourself. The Sacred Gems you've reunited will stop this situation from getting any worse, but they will not save us."

"As we speak," Nabooru continued for her, "your allies are amassing and preparing for a final assault. It is crucial that this action is put into motion immediately as Vaati has already begun preparations for his ritual. Now that he has faced you in combat, Link, he has lost some of his smug confidence. You have planted a seed of fear in his heart, and as much as it helps it's also made him more dangerous, like a wounded animal." She turned to look at Zelda. "Did he obtain any of your blood, princess?"

Zelda nodded grimly in reply. Link looked at her with a distressed expression.

"Then he will be able to begin immediately. We know not how, but with the blood of a Sage he has discovered a way to break open the Dark Realm, and we fear Ganon may not be the only beast to slither out from its depths."

Darunia beat his chest with a melon-sized fist. "Then let us be moving!" he bellowed impatiently. "I sense the little worm chanting his wicked spells as we speak!"

Rauru stepped forward and extended his hands to his sides. The other five sages followed his example and reached out to grab one another's hands forming a ring around Link and Zelda.

"We do have enough power to spare to help you once more before the coming battle. We will transport you to your allies so that you may lead them immediately."

"You will find that you may have more friends waiting for you then you had at first expected" Ruto chimed in. "We have not been standing by idle while you retrieved the gems. We have sought out many of the good people in hiding and have convinced them to aid you."

"Thank you all for your help" Zelda told them, and Link nodded his own thanks. "May we all meet again when this is finally over."

The other Sages nodded in agreement before bowing their heads. A blue light rose from the ground and consumed them all.

"Good luck, Link" Saria wished quietly.

Link looked to her, but could no longer discern any of her features among the swirling spell surrounding them. The blue light grew brighter and brighter until it was a blazing white, blinding out all those present from each other's view.


End file.
